


Hands On: Ties

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Clueless Humans Who Can't Understand When To Leave Things Alone, Clueless Spot, F/M, Family, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Recovery, Unrequinted Feelings, Unrequinted Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Frisk & Julia, Frisk/Sans, Gaster/Spot, Gregory/Spot, Marshall/Elizabeth, Papyrus/Asriel, Sans & Julia, Sarah/Gaster
Series: Alternate Timelines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk sidestepped the real answer to another one.

“His tongue is blue and so is his pupil when he uses his magic. His magic is very powerful and always gets a response from me.” The innuendo was strong with Frisk teasing Sans over every line Julia threw her. 

“Have you seen his magic mom?”

“Several times and each time left me breathless.” 

“yup. she’s a little obsessed with the color... i think i blue her mind after we got married.” He manages.

“Pfffftttt… I thought that was my job.” Frisk replied laughing. 

“You blew his mind? What? I am so confused. What are you two talking about?” Julia was so confused and was glancing back and forth between the pair. Frisk was so glad that the flirts were going over Julia’s head. Over the bond Sans could feel how happy, and a little turned on, Frisk was. 

“the phrase means to surprise someone hun.” Sans replies, though he knew Frisk meant something entirely different. His soul warming from the sensations across the bond.

“Exactly sweetheart. Just enjoying eating your breakfast.” 

“You guys are weird.” She says before eating again.

“we’re parents, we’re supposed to be weird.” Sans replies with a chuckle. Julia smiled as she ate her breakfast.

“I like weird it is better than drunk and mean parents or high or prison parents.” 

“I would agree there, but I too, know what it is like to grow up with a mean parent. I swear to you that won’t happen to you.” Frisk said taking her daughter’s hand into her own.

“Grandma was mean to you?” Julia asked wandering.

“No, she was not mean to me.”  _ She wasn’t really involved with me either. _

“yeah, that’s a bit complicated kiddo.... wait until you’re older, then we’ll tell ya.”  _ among other things...  _

“I guess it is a grown up thing too.” Julia says finishing up the pancakes. 

“Are you and mom going to drop me off at a babysitter for a couple days?”

“Why would we do that?” Frisk asked curiously.

“I thought that is what all parents did. My parents did it all the time. They had all sorts of holidays that they would just leave me with a babysitter and be gone for several days at a time.” 

“eh, your mom and i might take the odd holiday, but we don’t do that very often. we have more responsibilities bein’ here with family than warrants something like that plus your mom is expecting so travel is kinda out of the question.” 

“Aren’t you expecting too dad? I can see the soul in you dad. He is so cute!” 

“He?” Frisk asked wandering. 

“well darn, that kinda spoiled that surprise didn’t it?” Sans chuckled.

“I guess we should have just told her.” Frisk chuckled in return.

“kinda meant the gender thing, i figured she already knew since when i picked her up.” 

“I didn’t. Is she right?” Frisk looked surprised as nobody told her.

“dunno, though since she can see souls, probably.” 

“Well it is a blue soul so blue is for boys right?” Sans chuckles.

“ah... no hun. blue means it takes after one of my traits. integrity.”

“I think it is pretty amazing though you can see the soul sweetheart.” 

“guess that’s the trait it gets... why did you think the gender of the other was based off color?” Sans was curious about this.

“Well it is probably a girl my dad would call a gold digger because it is a goldish color.” 

“heh. well, the soul is gold, but that’s not why. it’s a very rare human trait. magnanimity.” 

“What is that?” Frisk asked, not even knowing what that word meant.

“the forgiveness trait. meaning to forgive even enemies their transgressions. not a lot of humans have this trait because it’s a very selfless trait to have.” 

“So my baby brother or sister can be forgiving. Does that mean if someone steals their sucker they won’t be angry?”

“To be forgiving doesn’t mean you can take full advantage of someone either. I am forgiving but you should always be respectful of others.” Frisk says with a little bit of a serious tone.

“I know Fluffy. He would totally steal a sucker from a baby.”

“Hey are you using my name in vain?” Gregory asked with a crooked eyebrow.

“And here I bought a special Valentine’s gift for you AND for two special ladies.” He hands Frisk a rose then Julia a rose as well.

“i wouldn’t say that, but she is accusing you of a crime you haven’t committed yet.” Sans replies with traces of amusement.

“What crime?” Frisk smelled the rose as Gregory asked wandering.

“of taking candy from one of her siblings.” Sans chuckles.

“Oh? I steal from a baby? Nope, I steal from little girls.” He takes back the rose from Julia as she looked in shock. Sans just laughs a little.

“okay g, don’t rib her too much for bein’ pragmatic.” 

“Give that back! It is really pretty!” Gregory looked at Sans, smelling the flower with a smirk that let Sans know he was kidding.

“I dunno. I think I might keep it for myself. I haven’t gotten anything for me for Valentine’s day.” Julia made a face and waved him over like she had a secret. He leaned down and she plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“There!” Gregory didn’t expect that and after the initial shock he let out a chuckle.

“You got me there kid. Here, Happy Valentines Day!” He gave the rose to Julia and glanced at the family.

“Well, I am going to check on Spot and give her the last rose. Did you guys make any breakfast for her? I got the strawberries you asked for Frisk.” He sat the strawberries down.

“Yes, here I made you Valentine’s pancakes and some pancakes for Spot as well.” He nodded.

“If you don’t mind I will take my pancakes and hers and eat it with Spot in her room. I don’t know how long it will take to recover but she probably like the company.” Gregory sorta asked as he proceeds to gather the things.

“That is fine because Grandpa is my Valentines.” Julia said with a smirk, not letting it bother her that he was paying attention to someone else.

“That is cool. I will talk to you guys later.” Gregory said before taking the breakfast supplies upstairs. Julia seemed a little upset by this. With a sigh Frisk glanced at Julia wandering why she let him bother her so.

“Sans, do you think we should go to the park as a family. Maybe… I can invite my- Gaster’s friends?” Frisk didn’t want to say outright her parents if Sans didn’t think it was wise or not.

“We could go for a walk and Julia can play on the playground equipment.”

“i think that would be a good idea.” 

“Who is it? Who is Grandpa’s friend?” 

“It is a couple that I don’t know very well. I need to see if they are willing first.” Frisk left the table looking nervous.

“Why is mom nervous?” Julia glanced towards Frisk’s direction.

“she gets that way around strangers sometimes hun.” Frisk called the number that Marshall gave to Sans to give her. On the second ring he answered.

“Hello?” Marshall asked not recognizing the number.

“Hi dad… it is me, Frisk.” 

“Frisk, dear, Happy Valentines. Sweetie Frisk called!” 

“Hey dad I was wondering if you and mom would meet us at the park to meet our daughter and to hang out.” Stunned silence and immediately.

“Yes, of course! Just tell us when and we will be there. Oh let us bring sandwiches and we can have a picnic. We will bring cameras and everything!” He seemed so overjoyed.

“Sounds like a plan dad. Say hi to mom for me.” 

“Will do!”

“We will be at the park probably in an hour and whenever you arrive it will be okay.” She could hear a lot of agreeing uh-huhs.

“I can’t wait. Thank you Frisk for giving me and your mom a second chance. I know the first time was… rough but know that we have nothing but love for you and your children.” 

“I know dad. It just was a lot to take in. Sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for. See you soon.” Marshall hung up the phone as Frisk went into the dining room.

“It is done. They will meet us at the park. Let’s get Julia dressed up- no that is a bad idea she will want to play. Maybe I will get dressed up? I don’t know. Should we invite Gaster? Should we invite our brothers?” 

“Mom, I know we are meeting strangers but you should be okay. Dad and I won’t leave your side. We are family.” Frisk smiled and went over to Julia and hugged her.

“You are absolutely right. You are so wise at such a young age.” 

“outta the mouth of babes... as the saying goes.” 

“Sans, before we go may I have a moment alone with you.” Frisk glanced at Julia who looked up at Sans.

“It will be about 30 minutes at tops okay sweetheart. I told our new friends we will be at the park at 11:00 it is only 9:00 a.m. so if you want you can draw or see if Spot wants company with Gregory?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh! That sounds like fun!” Julia ran off, leaving Frisk with Sans alone.

“I am so nervous. This wasn’t a mistake is it?”

“no. it’s a good idea. you need a chance to get to know them and for Julia to be a kid and have some fun. a park is a great way to achieve both. and with the family around the government wouldn’t dare try anything.” 

“True, I hope that will be the case. I don’t want the day ruined because of it.” 

“they don’t want to risk rocking the boat with human/monster relations and because it’s known she’s adopted under monster law... there’s nothing they can do in a public setting that wouldn’t backfire horribly. monster supporters and the press would have a field day. and i don’t think the government wants half its voters trying to kick their butts for pulling a child away from her family. especially when she has no other relatives alive. even those who don’t particularly like monsters wouldn’t wanna support those who would be that cruel to a child, especially if the child is human.” 

“I know. I am just so paranoid lately. I even question my biological parents what they might do. Julia means so much to me. I know in my heart of hearts I would go back in a flash if anyone lays a finger on my daughter… our daughter.”

“i understand, but with Cyd in custody i don’t think we have any major concerns.”

“What if there are clones? Robots? Crazy monsters? Crazy humans?” She was in full panic mode now.

“hun, i know you love her and the world is a little crazy but i think her biggest problem is going to be other kids right now, not clones, or robots or crazies of any kind. ‘sides, me and dad will both be there with you. dad and i are able to protect her and you in the blink of an eye.” 

“I know. I know. I love you and her so much. You know being a mom changed me into a worry wart. Before motherhood… drinking, partying, crashing your brother’s car… normal. Being a mom I see all the dangers tenfold. I want her to have the best life like our kids will ever have. It is funny… I know I still want to pursue the massage therapy career… but it is not the biggest goal in my life anymore. It is seeing my family healthy and happy. Never thought at 21 I would be saying that.” 

“heh, i understand.” 

“Do you want to invite your family to come along? The more the merrier. I think if there is a group that will deter the government even more.” 

“i’ll send an invite, but i dunno if the love birds will show up. since they’re still getting settled and what not.” 

“Maybe your dad will though. I don’t think he has a real love connection.” 

“yeah, one of the lovebirds will probably keep an eye on sarah.”

“I forgot about Sarah. Nevermind. He probably won’t go then.” 

“can’t hurt to ask.” Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text to the three to see if any of them were coming along.

“So Mr. Comic Sans… while we wait for their reply... Did you not love the puns?” Frisk couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of her puns again. She picked up the rose again and smelled it. It was a beautiful red rose and she was surprised that Gregory did such a nice thing for them.

“yup. and after our daughter is done playin’ she can get her valentine’s from me.”

“Oh what about me?”

“i didn’t forget my best girl, but maybe could show ya later. not that it’s anything of private nature... i just didn’t want an audience.” 

“Here I thought your privates were for private moments. I guess it can be used in public locations too.”

Asriel: As much as me and Papyrus like to be there we are planning to stay home and celebrate together. I hope you and Frisk have a great day though.

Sans: gotcha. have fun, but not too much ;)

Asriel: Pfffttt… back at you.

Sans: better make sure there’s a spell up if you do. 

He then shot off a separate text to his brother.

Sans: happy v-day pap.

Papyrus: HAPPY V-DAY SANS! Dad Is Very Tired I Think. He Kinda Snapped At Asriel This Morning. I Don’t Know What Is Wrong With Him. Haven’t Seen Sarah Up Yet But It Is Still Early.

Sans: maybe she had some nightmares last night. you know dad, he’s serious about his work. but that also explains why i haven’t heard a reply back.

Papyrus: That Is Something I Always Admired And Hated About Him. I Missed Him As A Father.

Sans: you and me both buddy. anyway, have a good day.

Papyrus: You Too. I Hope You Have A Great One. OH Tell Frisk I Made A Valentines Spaghetti Just For Her. It Is Made Of Flowers And Spaghetti Sauce.

Sans turned his phone around and showed Frisk the final text.

“Gross… tell him thanks. I think.” 

Sans: she says thanks. though i don’t know if she can stomach that with the baby... our baby is a picky eater and i can’t say they’d like the flowers but it was a very lovely thought.

Papyrus: Freeze And Eat It At A Future Date!

Sans: would do... but uh... you know freezing flowers is terrible for ‘em right? it just wouldn’t be the same.

Papyrus: Don’t Worry I Got Them From The Trash Bin Behind A Floral Shop! Trying To Be Creative On A Budget.

Sans: flowers are still flowers pap. but it’s the thought that counts pal.

“I love your brother but I think it should go into the trash bin.” 

“yeah, can’t fault him for being creative, but i think he needs to take some classes... maybe az can convince him.” 

“Oh, that can be our gift to them for a holiday. Like Paps or Asriel’s b-day.” 

“how about pap’s bday, i believe his is next month actually.” 

“Perfect. Then maybe I can stomach one of his “special” dishes.” Frisk turned around and glanced back and forth before pulling Sans in close and kissing him lovingly. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Sans. You got some stiff competition. I got spaghetti and a rose already. You have to top both. Are you sure that gift of yours is going to win?” She nuzzled her face against his as if she attempted igloo kisses.

“hmmm, maybe, i did have it made with you in mind.”

“I can’t wait. I already know you have one gift.” She put her hand over his soul.

“That is still the best gift I got from you.” 

“thought i was the best gift.” He teased gently before kissing her lovingly.

Around 9:30 Sarah made her way to the living room wearing the white t-shirt and the hand prints on her chest. She sat at the couch and looked at the coffee table where the newspaper sat and she glanced around briefly wandering where everyone was. She then proceeded to work on the crossword. It wasn’t too hard but she felt sitting in bed all day wouldn’t do her any good and to be able to do something was better than nothing. She saw the checkerboard/chess board left out from the previous night and wondered if there were any chess pieces. She could hear two monsters, she didn’t quite recognize the voices, and Gaster talking about Valentine’s spaghetti and how it is probably not the best kind of food for Frisk and Sans. As they continued on curiosity got the better of her and she looked for the chess pieces. The only reason she didn’t go into the dining room was the fact that she felt that she was intruding quite a bit already. Once she found them she set up the board. 

*Knowing Sans he will figure out a way out of it... probably use the baby as an excuse. Everyone knows babies are picky eaters.

“He Wouldn’t Lie To Me. He Is Telling Me The Truth And Is Setting It Aside For Now.” Papyrus crossed his arms as Asriel had to agree with Gaster.

*Well, as great as your gift is, flowers are only good for consumption if... made out of other things or if the one in question who is eating them is a natural herbivore... like Asriel.... And even then that might be a stretch depending on  _ what _ the flower is.

“It is true Paps and it was mostly leftover flowers. Mostly stems that were thrown away.” 

*You have a very creative imagination son, but I believe you still have a little bit to learn about what humans - and some monsters - can or cannot eat. Don’t worry though, I’m sure we can help you ensure that your spaghetti will be as great as you when you do present it to them.... And in a form that can be edible by even a growing baby. Cannot forget that part.

“I Don’t Like That I Am Being Told Off In A Group Setting. I Think I Will Take My Leave.” Papyrus stood up and glanced at Asriel with a slight glare. 

*Papyrus.... Please try to understand we only wish to help you give them a gift that they can eat.

“Yes, I Know But You Shouldn’t Be Criticizing Me Too Hard Since You Don’t Really Even Know Me.” 

*So I hear from Sans constantly. I am trying hard not to, but I’m trying to do what’s best for everyone too... it’s not an easy thing. 

“No, I Imagine It Is Not. It Might Be If You Were Here For Us Since We Were Kids But Now We Are Adults.” 

*I cannot change the past. I regret what happened, but at the same time I still had to feed you boys somehow... and it was even more difficult without your mother.

“... We Needed You Though. Sans Had To Be My Dad.” 

*Yes... I’m aware. Look, you two go have fun for today. I’m going to see if I cannot get some more sleep or something.

“Come on Papyrus. Let’s go for a walk.” Asriel offered his hand but Papyrus just moved on as he was in no mood for either one and left Asriel sighing. 

“Great… so much for fun.”

*My apologies.... Good luck.

“It is not your fault Gaster. He needs to accept things as they are. My dad was a total asshole, at least you were there when it was necessary. You didn’t sell them out.”

*Perhaps, but I don’t think either is ever going to forgive me any time soon for doing what needed doing instead of being there... 

“Hey… I may be the last person to say this, as I am not a dad, but I still think you are trying your best. Julia seems to think the world of you, so does Frisk. That means something. I think of you like a uncle but I know Julia thinks you are the bee’s knees.” 

*I appreciate the words. You have a very compassionate heart for someone who had... difficult times. 

“I learned a lot from your son. Who had to learn it from someone. He may not admit it, but you and your mate made a huge impact on him.” 

*Sometimes I just wish things had been different. Perhaps he will understand better when it is his turn.


	3. Chapter 3

“We all do. I hope for his sake that it doesn’t happen for a long time. Good luck Gaster.” Asriel made his way through the living room.

“Oh you are up? Did you see a tall skeleton walk by?”

“Yeah, he went through the front door mumbling about I know about spaghetti or something like that.” Sarah replied trying to beat herself in chess.

“That sounds like Paps. Okay thanks for the heads up and if you can, be nice to Dr. Gaster today, he is having a rough day.” Sarah nodded as he chased after Papyrus. She didn’t think she was mean to him but maybe that is what he told others.

“Dr. Gaster? You in the dining room still?” He was coming out with a cup of tea when she asked this.

*Hello. How are you feeling today? Would you like some tea? 

“I am feeling better. Your granddaughter is a miracle worker. She mastered magic infusion without even trying. I would love some tea if you have some. I am trying to challenge my wits against myself. Although, between you and me- I think I am cheating. I know what move I will do ahead of time.” He chuckles and hands her a cup.

*Perhaps then try your luck against me after I get some more tea.

“I would like that.” Sarah smiled as she cleared the board.  While she was clearing the board and setting it back up again he got a second cup, came out and sat down in front of the board.

*Which do you wish to be? It matters not to me. Though it has been some time since I have matched wits with a worthy opponent. Never could get anyone in the office to play after I beat them the first time.

“Really? That is a shame. Even in losing there is an opportunity to improve oneself.”

*Yes, everyone but Sans gave up. While Sans hasn’t ever fully beaten me, our last match was a stalemate.

“Then I shall look forward to either losing or winning then. It will be a interesting match.”

*We shall see which happens. Which color? 

“Hmm… let’s go black. You know the saying- once you go black you never go back.” Sarah snickered as she sipped the tea.

*I have heard it, but its true meaning escapes me.

He replies as he situates the board so that the white pieces are in front of him. Then he makes the first move with a pawn.

“I think it is a human thing. Though it seems everyone seems to giggle at it.” 

*No wonder I haven’t figured it out. Wonder what they all think is so funny. I shall have to ask Frisk this. Provided she has forgiven me for the deception.

“We all make mistakes Gaster. It is what you told me. I have a choice. I need to see make my own decisions.” 

*True, it is someone everyone has; which can make communication difficult at times when another party believes you have done them wrong.

“I done a lot of things wrong and you still helped me. If you can help a monster like me you should have faith that others can give you the same opportunity to.” They made a couple of moves it was pretty close match so far.

“By the way this tea. Is it gold flower tea? I only ask because I haven’t had this tea in such a long time.” 

*It is.

He moves another pawn.

“Not to change the subject but who taught you chess? Or did you teach yourself.”

*No... Asgore taught it to me when I was a young skeleton in my prime.

“I am sorry for your loss.” 

*No, don’t be. He was not the monster I knew. The king I knew died a long time ago. I just wish I had seen it sooner. I could have prevented a few things had I noticed.

“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself.” Sarah felt sympathetic to the monster across from her as she moved the knight across knocking out his rook.

*Perhaps, but at the time the change occurred I was still in a position to do something... I was not just the head royal scientist. I had another job as well.

He took a sip before taking down her knight.

“We know as scientists that ‘what if’s’ are only good in hypothesis not in proven theories. What could be and what is can be changed by variables. Let’s say you dusted Asgore back whenever… maybe it would have set somethings in a different course but it could have turned things just as equally as bad or worse. The power of the red soul has shown us that even going back a million times cannot prevent all actions but to realize that we, as a society, must be able to accept that we are not perfect.” She moved her rook and could see that she was most likely going to lose. He considered this even as he took out the rook, then took another sip of tea. Sarah smiled even though she didn’t have any other real move to do but move the queen in a place she knew would get it knocked out. He surprised her though by not taking out the queen in the next move. She gave him an interesting look but proceeds to check him.

“Check.” He moved his piece behind a bishop. She saw his move and cornered his King by taking out his bishop with a rook.

“Checkmate.” 

*Not quite.

He moved the king out of the reach of both in his next move.

“Never say die huh?” Sarah laughed a little as she moved the rook over. He just chuckles a little, a nearby knight taking out her rook.

“Damn, I thought I was so close to beating you too.” She moved the queen and took out his remaining knight. 

*I believe i led you around the board on that one.

He sent his queen after hers.

“I know you did but nevertheless… I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” Sarah smiled as she moved the remaining pawn up. It was just her Queen, Pawn and King left on her side. On his side he had his King, Queen and a Bishop. He moved the bishop towards the pawn.

“Oh that is so mean. You know I have to defend my little guy there with the Queen but if I do my Queen will be destroyed by your Queen.” Gaster chuckled. That wasn’t quite the plan, but he let her think it. She instead moved the Queen over to the opposite side of the board away from both the Queen and the Bishop. He responded by sending the bishop across the board to the king.

*Check.

“I wondered if that was the plan.” She moved the Queen to sacrifice it to save the King.  He did, which only put her in Check again, he knew she could easily evade the Bishop though if she just moved a single square. She moved the King out of the way for now but she knew the game was over though. It now seemed to be a chase across the board as he had to keep his King away from her Pawn while trying to chase down her King, aware that if the pawn made it to the other side of the board she could make it into a replacement Queen... which just made the chase all the more evasive.

“I will do us both a favor and just give in. I may not be the best chess player but if I move here with my pawn your King will take it and that’s checkmate. Your Queen goes there…” She didn’t seem upset as she shrugged knocking the King over. 

“You play a fine game though.” She offered her hand to shake his.

*I agree.

He shook her hand.

“Pfffttt…” Sarah started to laugh.

*What?

He seemed a bit confused.

“It is about noon. Can you imagine someone asking what you did on Valentines Day? Oh I spent it playing chess all day. I guess if all things considered I wouldn’t have it any other way. Would you like a rematch? I can make some more tea if you like?”

*I think I am good on the tea for now, but a rematch would be interesting.

“I would like a drink. Do you by any chance have orange juice or cranberry juice?”

*Orange juice perhaps, if Asriel didn’t drink it all again.

“I might need you to assist me. I am trying to strengthen my left side. I think your magic does some hand things. I am not sure.” He nods. She got up and she could feel her left knee start to buckle as she straightened up and heads to the kitchen, retrieved some OJ; a little less than half a glass but she could only hold the drink in her right hand still as the left hand still didn’t seem as strong. She made her way back and made the mistake of using her left hand to help steady herself on the couch, it gave way right away. His magic caught her, steadying her so that she didn’t just collapse or drop her drink.

“Thank you. I knew that would happen. I almost made it though.” She sipped her orange juice, a little proud of herself.

“I know this is probably not the most ideal Valentines for you but I am having a great day.”

*Well, it’s a change from previous years. One step at a time doc. You’ll get there. It will help once your soul finishes repairing.

“I know. I hope Spot is doing well. I don’t know how it is on that front. “

*She will likely spend several days recuperating herself.

“I can say I am the first outside of your family to do a chess game twice with you right?” 

*Indeed.

Sarah smirked as she set up the board. They spent most of the day playing chess, a few times it had resulted in a stalemate.

“I don’t think you can lose. I think you are too good.” Sarah laughed enjoying the day as they talked through the day. She hoped this strengthen their budding friendship as she felt that he didn’t see her more than that.

*Oh I have lost before. It has just been a long time.

“To who?”

*The Queen and her son.

“Two? Ahhh man I can’t claim that first.”


	4. Chapter 4

*No, technically the first was Asgore since he taught me to play.

“Okay three. Anyone else I should know about?” Sarah teased laughing a little.

*Nope. Though I couldn’t beat my wife either... she always ended our games in stalemates. Not necessarily losing there.

“True.” Sarah didn’t know how Gaster would feel about bringing up his wife on a day like this.

“Today was tough wasn’t it?”

*It normally is. Despite the many years, I still miss her. Sometimes I wake up thinking that if I just go to the kitchen I’ll find her there.

“I know this is really not much of comfort but she is always will be with you. In the literal sense and the figurative sense. “

*Indeed.

“If I may be so bold to say this but I think that some days like this it is okay to mourn or think about our loved ones who can’t be with us. It is not a sign of weakness but it is the fact we love them. Just because we can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t there. I hope that at least in one shape of another that I made this day more bearable.” She didn’t want to insult the memory of his late wife by suggesting they could possibly do the same thing that happened to her and clone her. Not only did it seem tacky but so unethical it went in and out of her mind in a matter of a moment.

“You and her were lucky to find each other.”

*I happen to agree. Especially since times were tough back then. There was more of a division between monsters and humans than there is now.

“I know it is far less now than it was back then but if you watch TV you swear it is still that bad.” Sarah wondered if she would find someone that would mourn for her if she would pass away like Gaster has been for his deceased mate.

“I should probably call it a night. Unless you have a romantic dinner and champagne? I didn’t think so. Thank you for the game. I had a great time. I should eat something… Hmm, anyway...” Sarah teased about the meal as she started to get up to go to her room. Before she got too far she placed a kiss on Gaster’s cheek thanking him for the company. He smiled a little.

*I have something for us that I made last night since I was having trouble sleeping.

He had made some garlic bread and a casserole. 

“Oh, yeah let’s go eat. I am starving. My brain is pretty much mush now but my stomach still is up and going.” Sarah winked at Gaster as she headed towards the dining room. 

“If you want I can set the table while you warm up whatever you made.” She started to look through the cupboards to find the dishware and took one plate at a time to set the table, not risking a repeat of earlier. He agreed with that and warmed up the casserole and garlic bread while she set the table. He then put the food on the table and helped her get a good section of the casserole to go with her bread before getting her some orange juice to drink while he settled on a glass of apple juice.

“Thank you. This looks wonderful. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in such a long time.” She took a bite and she purred.

*My pleasure.

He sat down to the meal himself after getting her situated. As she ate she purred, enjoying the meal immensely. 

“I don’t know why you are just bones because you eat this good you should be the biggest monster I know. My goodness this is so great!” She ate two servings and then relaxed in the chair continuing to purr. He seemed amused at this.

“I hope you don’t mind me purring. It is just a natural response.”

*Not at all.

“Thank you for this meal. Man, if this was a date this would be near perfect. All it needs is dessert.” Sarah teased laughing at the idea. 

“Paps slow down!” Papyrus was heading towards the park. 

  
“Why Should I?” Papyrus yelled back.

“Because I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I Know Sans Will Be Around Here. He Will Tell You And Dad That My Spaghetti Is Good.” Sans and Frisk just arrived at the park and laid down a blanket. Julia was dressed up a little bit wearing a green dress with pink flowers but it was already getting dirty with her running around going down the slide but Frisk had the foresight to make her wear shorts underneath. 

“I shouldn’t have dressed up Julia. That poor dress. You were right, Sans, to bring a second outfit. I need to think of a way to introduce mom and dad to Julia. I think that is going to be the hardest thing.” Gregory stayed behind with Spot who ate her breakfast and went back to sleep. Papyrus spotted the pair and ran over.

“There You Are! Sans! Frisk! Tell My Mate That My Spaghetti Is Something That You Guys Look Forward To. Dad Told Me It Is Not Good And That Includes My Mate. I Tried My Best To Make The Best Gift For Frisk. She Loved The Last Spaghetti Right?” Frisk felt this was not a good time to really tackle this issue.

“Papyrus this is not necessary.” Asriel said trying to contain the anger a little.

“It Is ABSOLUTELY Necessary!” 

“Guys, I don’t know what it is going on but my parents are coming soon and I am so nervous about this.”

“Just Tell Asriel That He Is Wrong And I Will Leave.” 

“You can join us. I would love the extra company.” Frisk was avoiding the issue and trying to change the subject.

“Fine! I Will If You Tell Asriel About How My Spaghetti Is Amazing!” 

“He already argued with Gaster saying how bad of a father he was.” Asriel tried to explain the situation as quick as possible between Papyrus statement and him storming off and walking back and forth.

“seriously? i did tell dad he was too opinionated... look, pap, not everyone can enjoy the unique tastes you cook up. and while you have some pretty creative ideas, it’s not always consumable by every species on this planet.” 

“I Know. I Just Want To Be Able To Express Myself. I Don’t Plan For All My Gifts To Be Consumed By The Mouth But By The Mind As Well.” Frisk listened and it dawned on to her what Papyrus truly was. It surprised even her that it didn’t even dawn onto her until then.

“Oh my God. Papyrus you are an artist! I have an amazing idea we should do an exhibit of Papyrus’ work. It is unique and it is very expressive of him. Art isn’t consumed but is enjoyed and you can make as much as you want. Why didn’t I see it earlier?”

“An Artist?” 

“An artist?” Both Papyrus and Asriel said at the same time but with two different opinions running through their heads at the same time. One was of concern of how everyone would interpret Papyrus’ work and the other was of excitement and joy. 

“huh... wonder why i didn’t think of that.” 

“I don’t think it is a smart idea. I mean… critics are not going to hold back their punches.” Asriel was scared for his mate as Papyrus puffed up his chest.

“Then I Will Punch Back For I Am The Magnificent Papyrus!” Frisk laughed a little while Asriel appreciated the confidence he had he feared he didn’t quite understand what he meant. If he overreacted with Gaster not liking his “art” what would he do if the public sees it?

“uh, i don’t think he meant that literally.”

“But I Am Really Good With My Fists! Undyne Taught Me Lots Of Tricks!”

“Paps. You don’t literally beat up the reviewers.” Asriel explained while Frisk just laughed. Sans chuckled a little, shaking his head.

“I Can Also Use My Magic If It Will Make It Easier.” 

“No, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Asriel seemed to be pleading a little.

“Why Would I Get Hurt?”

“he means, pap, that some people don’t know how to be nice in their words.” 

“People… and monsters can be very cruel about things they don’t understand but no matter what happens Papyrus we will be behind you.” Frisk was trying to be encouraging and Asriel took Papyrus’ hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

“If you want to do this. I will be behind you all the way. I will always be with you no matter what you decide. You mean so much to me.” 

“I Really Want To Do This!” Papyrus says with a giant grin. Asriel smiled and drew him close caressing his cheek before kissing him.

“Well it looks like I married an artist then.” Asriel says with a grin after getting a return kiss.

“Oh! Umm… Friends of yours Frisk?” Marshall asked coming from the opposite way. He was trying to glance away when he approached with Elizabeth. 

“Marshall that is Prince Asriel and I believe this young skeleton is Gaster’s other child, Papyrus. He has his height for sure. We met them last time remember Marshall?” 

“But I Am Nothing Like My Dad. This Skeleton…” Papyrus pulled in Sans in a one arm hug. Frisk smiled and glanced where Julia was and noticed she wasn’t there any more and she made a face.

“He Taught Me Everything I Know.”

“Sans, do you see Julia? Did she use the bathroom?” The blessings of having a mate who can see souls. What Frisk couldn’t see but Sans would be able to see soon was a couple of child protective service agents talking to Julia about coming with them.

“yup. got her. one sec.” He teleported behind one of the officers.

“Come on little one. We are here to help.” The officer says sweetly.

“back off from my kid.” He wasn’t going to threaten them unless it turned ugly, but he wasn’t going to simply back down either.

“Woah.” The officer was caught off guard.

“Dad!” Julia ran over to Sans and hugs him. He gently returned the gesture.

“your mom was gettin’ a little worried cuz you wandered off.” 

“I am sorry. They said that I could be in danger and that they wanted to talk to me.” 

“We still haven’t seen the homestead like we requested.” One of the two officers replied.


	5. Chapter 5

“you aren’t in any danger. i’d have known about it if that were the case. why don’t you got back to your mom and let us talk.” 

“Okay, who is with mom? They look like grandma and grandpa but aren’t the same…” She squinted to look at them.

“why don’t you go find out? your grandpa was supposed to be with ‘em, but i guess he had something he wanted to do first.” He replied after glancing over to see that Frisk’s parents had arrived.

“your uncles are over there with ‘em.” 

“Yep, okay see you soon.” The one officer tried to stop her by grabbing her arm. Sans shifted, stopping the movement before the officer could get close.

“i wouldn’t try that pal. kidnapping is an offense even under monster law.” 

“We are not kidnapping any child.”

“what else would you call taking a child away from a loving family without due cause other than the fact that you decide you need to inspect the place until your satisfied that it’s safe under your own morals? look, i know all about human law on this thing. you want to talk you talk to the adults. not the kid, because honest as she can be she sure as heck doesn’t know anything about any of your rules.” 

“Really? So you know that your wife has a warrant for arrest for evading police. Should we go through with that?”

“really? because the way i see it, that little warrant isn’t legal. she didn’t “evade” police. however, i believe it’s perfectly in my right to make sure my  _ mate _ is not treated like a criminal and “detained” just because someone filed a missing person’s report years ago. if you ask me that sounds more like some bad cop show you humans make than any justice actually being done. not to mention possibly imply i’m a culprit. that can easily be seen as racist... or speciest. whatever you wanna call it and while the gal i talked to certainly did make that request... i ain’t a monster willing to abide by a request when five seconds later there’s clearly a bit of hostility.

“No, it means she wasn’t adopted in the same sense then you should have gone through and that means she is bound by human laws.” 

“let me spell this out for you. it means she wasn’t adopted by  _ your government's _ standards. she is adopted whether you paper pushers wanna accept it or not.” 

“You do this and you will cause a rift between humans and monsters because you know what they will do next?” 

“that one is on you, not me. because i’m not the one  _ stalking a little girl and trying to rip her from a family that she loves or that loves her.”  _

“I am not stalking a little girl. You will be sorry when humans take monsters and make it theirs.”

“not huh? then what do you humans call it when a couple of adults approach a child with the intent to - and with the child not being aware of it - take them from what they love... oh right...  _ kidnapping. _ ”

“He is isn’t listening Jeff just let it go.” The other officer shakes her head.

“says the human who doesn’t respect authority that isn’t directly over their heads.” 

“We are following the law sir.” 

“don’t care because it’s not my law. and you clearly don’t give my law any respect so why do you expect me to follow yours like a blind rat? because you’re better? because you’re human and i’m not?” 

“I am trying to prevent a tragedy.” 

“no, what you’re trying to do is take a girl away from a family because your government wants to be a pain in my non-existent ass because i’m not human and don’t abide by a law that is not only unfair, but ridiculous to a particular point.” 

“Fine, we tried it the easy way but I will call my boss and we will be arresting your wife by the end of the week.” 

“no. we did it the easy way. as for you and your kind... if i see any of you near my kid... i have full right to k i l l y o u o n s i g h t. that’s for endangering my family. do i make myself clear?” 

“That is a death threat.” 

“and i’ve full authority to not only give it, but act on it without repercussion. so you either play nice or you pay the consequences.” 

“This is why monsters and humans will never get along.” The male officer said before backing off with his partner.

“yeah, it is... as long as you think yourselves the king of all you see... you’ll never get along with anyone. not just monsters... you can’t even get along with your own species so who are you to spout that bs? you hate just someone who is mildly different.” 

“You suffer from a deep prejudice I can’t help you.” 

“pal, if i had a prejudice like  _ you _ my mate would be a monster.” He turned and walked off at that point. He wasn’t so much agitated as he was sick and tired of deal with the shitheads that kept coming. He had a right, under monster law, to kill anything that could be seen as a threat to his family and being the Judge gave him that right more than most... 

Frisk kept watching towards where Julia came back from to see if Sans came back happy, angry or even bloody at this point. Well, he wasn’t bloody, but he was between being irritated and angry. Not really one or the other so he began to think that he needed to speak with Toriel again on this matter and, if he had to, speak with an authority with brains over all the idiots.

“Uhuh.” Frisk agreed if though she wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation.

“I just asked if you plan to go to the moon. Frisk are you okay?” Elizabeth caught her not paying attention as she just held Julia.

“she’s a little distracted, kinda my fault.” Sans replies as he walks over to the group.

“She said she wouldn’t introduce us to this little darling until you got back.” 

“because she suspected trouble... see that pair over there that’s leaving? your child services system is pretty dead set on - in the technical sense - kidnapping Julia because i refused to allow Frisk to be detained like a criminal for questioning over the matter of her own kidnapping... and it was insinuated i’d kidnapped her in the first place.”

“Kidnapping? What is dad talking about? Are you going to jail mom? Will you be like dad…? Dead.” Julia started to cry as she feared the worst.

“no princess, she’s not going to jail.” He sat next to Frisk and put an arm around Julia to comfort the child.

“Okay, so ummm… mom, dad this is Julia. We adopted her.” Julia was way overwhelmed at this point to even care as she held Sans and cried thinking history will repeat itself. He did his best to reassure her, murmuring quietly to her that he wouldn’t let it happen, that he was going to protect her and her mother. Things would be okay.

“She is beautiful. How old are you sweetie?” Julia wiped her eyes and glanced at Elizabeth.

“The last time I saw you. You had no soul now you have one… How is that possible?” Frisk remembered the fake ones Julia met. 

“robots. very carefully crafted ones. you can tell them how old you are.” 

“I am nine going on 10. I don’t go to normal school. I get taught by grandpa and dad. Sometimes Uncle Asriel and Papyrus.” 

“That should be nice. I heard your dad watches the stars. Do you help him look at the stars?” Julia shook her head but she was being shy and wanted to be near Frisk and Sans, holding both their hands tightly.

“I want to go home.” Julia mutters to Sans.

“i don’t blame you hun. we’ll go home soon, but your mom wants to enjoy the outdoors a little since she doesn’t get a chance to very often.” He murmurs softly. 

“you can sit in my lap while we stay if you want.” She nods and sits on his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

“Anyway, lately has been kinda stressful. I am glad you can make it. I really would like it if you would be in my life and my daughter’s life. Plus we are expecting soon so this will be a fresh start.”

“Yeah, You Best Do Right By Frisk This Time Because We Will Be Watching!” Papyrus stated while doing the ‘I will be watching’ finger gesture. Marshall blinked looking over to Sans wandering if he understands what is going on.

“pap, really? have you been watching those movies again?” 

“Why Yes! How Did You Know?” 

“because that line is from one of them and is not necessary to say right now.” 

“Umm… I think we got company.” Asriel nodded towards the police car that parked nearby accompanied by the child protective service agents. Sans looked in the direction that Asriel did.

“some humans just won’t be happy until they ruin someone else’s day. let’s take this party elsewhere.” Sans gathered his magic and the entire group just disappeared - in a “fuck you” move really - and the group landed in the living room of the home. 

“Sans, are you okay?” Frisk immediately went over to Sans to check him out. With him carrying using magic like that was dangerous. She gently caressed his cheek looking into his eye lights seeing if there was any sign of pain or suffering.

“yeah, i’m good. i haven’t used any magic today so i was good on reserves for that little stunt. maybe they’ll get a clue... but that would be hoping for too much.” He smiles and kisses her nose, reassuring her he was fine as was their little one.

“That was…” Asriel glanced at the two parents where Elizabeth threw up on Marshall and Gregory just happened to come downstairs to get a whiff of.  He wasn’t the only one as Gaster was coming out of the living room.

*Oh... hmmm. I see you did it again.

“didn’t have a choice. anyway... wait... weren’t you with sarah?”

*Yes, she is taking a nap and so I came over to check up on Spot to see how she was faring. 

“She was napping herself. The cats must truly like their naps.” Gregory said grabbing the cleaning supplies.

*Isn’t that why they call them cat naps? 


	6. Chapter 6

Sans snickered.

“How is Sarah and Spot?” Frisk asked wandering about the pair.

*They are both doing well. I brought Spot some clothes, though it seems those two could benefit as well from what I have on me.

“I don’t like the sounds of what you are selling old man. Are you trying to take Spot from me?” Gregory asked, as he tried not to gag as he cleaned up the vomit. 

“If it helps Spot we should do what we can for her.” Frisk says. 

*Take her from you? Are you trying to insinuate that she cannot make up her own mind between two males? She simply needs a change of clothes as much as Sarah does that will fit and I happen to have some. They belonged to my late wife.

“Oh, I thought… Shit.” Gregory went quiet feeling ashamed.

*Really? Pups these days. You should learn to ask questions first then make your judgements.

“Gaster, I am concerned for Julia. The-…” Frisk didn’t want to upset her daughter again as she was cuddled in Sans’ arms again once he settled on the couch.

*... Them again? 

He looked over at his son who nodded.

*I believe this has gone on long enough and that the Judge should make it very plain what is and is not.

“Didn’t Sarah work for the government? Can’t she I don’t know make our file disappear.” 

*She is indisposed at the moment and if we wanted information to disappear it would be better to ask someone more up to the task.

“alphys.” 

“I just want Julia safe. I am willing to do what I have to even if it means using my special powers.” Frisk looked at her parents who gave a confused look.

“let’s not go that far yet. but i think dad is on to something. it would be a cake walk for al.” 

*Quite and ask for a paper trail... I know just the monster who can easily get the needed documents without any of the humans being the wiser.

“seriously? you know someone like that?” 

*I know a great deal of monsters with... shall we say... unique skill. Much like Gregory here, those I know sometimes tend to be... paying debts through their services. 

“Don’t say stuff like that in front of Julia. I don’t want her to think badly of me.” 

“yeah, you really shouldn’t.”

*I suppose but it’s not you who would be paying that kind of price in the end, I think and it’s not like any of this is illegal.

“Does Fluffy owe money to you guys? Or is he in trouble?” Gregory made a hand gesture toward Julia like ‘see what you did.’

“not that kinda payment. more like giving a service to gain redemption... ummm... forgiveness... does that make sense?” 

“He is in jail?” 

“no, i wouldn’t say that.” 

“Mom use to say that dad was in jail because he had to get better or to fix his mistakes.” Gregory’s ears laid flat as he felt the weight of guilt starting to weigh on his soul.

“that’s a different kinda trouble hun. this sort of trouble is different... sort of how it’s different between you stealing a cookie before dinner versus hurting someone by hitting them. different trouble so different form of getting forgiveness.” 

“He isn’t here because he likes me or you though right?” 

“sayin’ that might be wrong.... he and i get along. and i think he adores ya... even if this is his way of making up for past mistakes. so can’t say he doesn't like us.” 

“I think we need a ice cream break. What does everyone think of that?” Asriel says trying to distract Julia from asking more questions as it seemed she was getting too close to discovering the truth. She glanced at Gregory and just nods.

“yeah, my brain needs a break. i think i will take some strawberry.” 

“Coming right up. Julia would you help me?” Asriel asked as Julia shook her head no.

“I want to stay with dad.” 

“What if Fluffy helps too?” Asriel thought if she got away from the situation that maybe she wouldn’t be so stressed.

“No, I want to stay with dad.” Julia nuzzled into him.

“someone should help. we can both help.” Sans suggested, since she seemed to want to stay close to him.

“Okay, I want to stay next to you. I don’t want to lose my parents again. Promise me you keep an eye on mom, okay?” 

“promise, gotta keep an eye on you too princess.” He said as he picked her up and walked towards the kitchen.

“you’re gettin’ big ya know? and with your sibling comin’ soon i dunno how much longer imma be able to carry you around until they’re born.” 

“Ahhh… I will miss this. I feel safe in your arms dad. No one can hurt me in your arms.” He kissed her cheek, a feeling of warmth, love and pride rushing through him at her words. She was the angel he had posted her as the first time he’d made that video...

“Wheew… your grandpa likes vanilla I think.” Asriel says setting out the ice cream flavors.

*I apologize for my words, I’m not used to being so... discreet. Even when Sans was young, he was so bright that he understood things very clearly as a child.

“It is okay. I am just trying to protect Julia as much as possible.” 

*Ah, before I forget.

He pulled out his phone and handed a couple of shirts over to the human couple to change into.

“Oh thank you.” Elizabeth said handing one over to Marshall before getting directions to the restroom. Papyrus stayed pretty quiet before saying.

“Frisk Says I Am An Artist Dad. See She Appreciates The Art I Make For Her!” Frisk glanced at Gaster wandering what he would say to that.

*An artist? Well then, I know very little about art myself. I supposed if that is what makes you happy then I will support your endeavor.

“Will You? Honestly? You Already Said My Food Was Inedible. You Just Cannot Be Supportive Of Me.” 

*I was being honest... if a bit brutally so son. Would you have preferred I lied to you? Tell me honestly... even if I am not the most... eloquent... as Sans would put it. I at least try to not lie to you.

“At Least Sans Believed In Me. He Never Held Me Back And Helped Me!” 

“Okay, guys… my parents are here and Julia is getting ice cream. I think it is time for you to kiss and makeup or at least put this at a stand still. For instance. Gaster how long do you think it will take for Sarah to recover from her surgery?” 

“She Will Be Fine. She Has No Door Because Of Something That Happened With Undyne. Don’t Worry Dad Will Make Sure She Will Be Fine!” His tone was icy and so unlike Papyrus usually is. Gaster sighed.

*I cannot seem to win this particular endeavor.

“We got ice-cream… is everything okay?” Asriel said as Julia carried the bowl of vanilla ice cream to Gaster.

“Your favorite right grandpa?” Asriel went over to Papyrus noticing him make the face he always did when he is upset and glanced over to Sans.

“Sans, can you meet me and Paps in the kitchen for two seconds.” Asriel says with Julia glancing over wandering what is going on.

“No more kitchen. No more slipping away. We are going to eat the ice cream as a family and we are going to be happy!” Frisk said in a demanding voice.

“Papyrus, you are a mated monster, an adult. You need to accept your father is not perfect. Asriel you cannot protect Papyrus or play that protective mate because you are going to make it hard for Papyrus to grow. Gaster you should give a compliment or two it won’t hurt ya. It would do wanders as Papyrus thinks you don’t value him as a son. Sans… well you are perfect so no complaints. Mom and dad you have to be more involved in my life now. You have no excuses now. You know where we live and have our number. Julia… you are like Sans perfect. Gregory, don’t be jealous over Spot. You barely know the girl, get to know her then be jealous over Spot crushing on Gaster. Is that everyone? I think so… Now everyone smile and eat your ice cream.” Frisk ranted for a good 20 seconds there what seemed like an eternity. Sans didn’t say a word the entire time. He wasn’t going to. He really had no complaints about what had been said honestly.

“I thought for sure mom was going to yell at me grandpa. I spilled some ice cream on the carpet. Here…” It was a giant bowl of vanilla ice cream that was partially melted a little. She put sprinkles on top.

“I made it for you. Dad said it was too much but I told him that way you will share it with me because I am your Valentines.” 

*Thank you and yes, of course.

  
Frisk sat next to Sans as she watched her parents eating their ice cream and everyone else as well. Julia and Gaster were sharing ice cream and she sighed muttering to Sans.

  
“I just want one moment of peace. Was I being too harsh? I kinda wish I can load this day over and maybe we can get a perfect day. We just take Julia to the beach and let her make sand castles while we cuddle. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“nice as that sounds, there’s not really a perfect day hun unless we decide it’s a perfect day. though i have to agree that your idea of a beach and cuddling sounds nice.” 

“I just want to go outside and not have our daughter so traumatized like she was earlier. You know there are nights I think to myself how greedy I am. That I should load because there might be a chance I can go far enough back to save her mom or her dad or both even. My hands are covered in as much blood as Gregory’s are.”


	7. Chapter 7

“hey, that isn’t on you. you didn’t cause that. don’t ever think you had a hand in that.” 

“But I have the ability to take it all back. Gregory can’t, you can’t but I can… so if anyone is to blame for Julia’s parents it is my fault.” 

“having the ability doesn’t make you at fault and there’s no way you even know where your last save is without actually accessing it... and with our kid in vitro that could be dangerous.” 

“It still doesn’t stop the guilt.”

“i imagine not, but still doesn’t make ya guilty sweetheart.” 

“It is just days like this that makes me wonder if we made her life worse. I just want so much for her.” Frisk took Sans’ hand into hers and rest it in her lap.

“i know... but she doesn’t seem to think so. and i think she’s bright enough to know a good person from a bad.” 

“I believe you. There are times I know that she is truly happy like when you carry her or when we moments of just the three of us. Gregory also seems to make her happy and so does Gaster. Her uncles make her happy as well… I am overthinking everything ain’t I?” 

“Okay, grandpa. I love you. Promise me next time we go to the park you will come with us and to not upset mom. Fluffy said that upsetting mom while taking care of my baby brother or sister is bad.” Julia said to her grandfather. Sans had only nodded a little in response before he’d heard Julia speak up as the two seemed to be close at hand, but not so close that they likely had overheard him and Frisk.

“Oh Gaster, before you head out. The condo you stay at you said around that area they are building a couple of buildings. We want to move to be closer to our grand babies.” Gregory’s ears perked up at Elizabeth’s words.

“Hey instead of buying a place let me build you a place. I am building one for Papyrus and Asriel, starting the foundation next week. There is a lot about two blocks down you can buy and and I can build there.”

*I don’t see why you can’t stay there temporarily, as my son and son-in-law are temporarily staying with me.

“That would be fantastic. Maybe next time Julia might want to hang out with us.” Julia whispers to Gaster as he was about to leave.

“I don’t want to hang out with them. Humans always will end up hurting me. Mom is the only one I trust of them.” She was learning from everyone that humans should be perceived as evil.

*Not all humans will. Give them a chance first.

He replies softly in return before he left her in the other room. She watched him leave and glanced at her new grandparents, unsure how to feel. The police wanted to take her away from her parents. Her biological parents were not the best influence and she hadn’t meet anyone who hasn’t betrayed her in one shape or another until she met her new dad and mom. She had every reason not to trust humans. Her dad and grandfather seemed to not like humans either. 

“Julia will probably love to hang out with you in the future. Won’t you sweetheart?” Frisk looked at Julia who went over to Sans and just sat in his lap. 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Julia muttered as Frisk gave her a questionable look as Elizabeth and Marshall looked kinda hurt by the news.

“It is okay. She doesn’t know us yet.” Marshall tried to be reassuring to Elizabeth and Frisk.

“Yeah, I hope one day she will see us as her grandparents like you as your mother.” Elizabeth says coming over to Frisk giving her a hug and then tried to hug Julia just to get rejected by her as she turned her back to Elizabeth.

“It is okay. It was great to hang out with you. You looked beautiful today Juls.”

“It is Julia.” Julia said without turning around to prevent her new grandparents from hugging her.

“I am sorry. I meant Julia. We best get going. I will call you, Frisk, is that okay?”

“Yeah mom that would be great. Thanks. I would like that.” Frisk got up and hugged her father as well.

“I am so sorry on what happened at the park. I will have Sans drive you to your hotel. I would but I don’t know how to drive.”

“No, I want dad to stay home with me!” Asriel looked at Papyrus and over at Sans.

“We can take them. We will borrow the SUV and return it tomorrow. It is no big deal. Right Paps?” Asriel smirked as Papyrus nodded.

“As The Great Papyrus I Will Gladly Escort The Parents Of Frisk Home.” 

“Thank you two. We would appreciate the ride.” Frisk went to retrieve the keys to the vehicle leaving, an awkward moment between the family until she came back and gave the keys to Asriel and the four left.

“Good. I am glad they are gone.” Julia said after they left leaving Frisk in a little surprise to hear that.

“Are they not my parents Sans?” She wondered if she missed something or not.

“they are, but she’s had plenty of bad experiences with humans as of late... i don’t blame her for not just acceptin’ ‘em.”

“Uhuh. Humans are bad things. No one I know besides mom are good.” 

“ _ some _ humans are bad. you just need to meet more good ones.” 

“I don’t think so. Monsters, except for that one, has been good to me.” 

“trust me princess, there are more, just like not all monsters are good.” 

“I would like to say that even though I was raised by monsters I think humans are equal to monsters in a lot of ways.”

“No uh. Dad had to fight off those cops so they didn’t take me away. Humans are bad. Grandpa doesn’t like them nor does Fluffy.” 

“your mom is right though. just because we don’t like certain ones doesn’t mean they all are that way and i didn’t fight off the cops. i just outsmarted them.”

“You didn’t seem happy.” 

“no, but that’s because someone who isn’t very nice is making them do things they ordinarily wouldn’t. it’s the problem with having bad people in power hun. it makes its complicated. none of those cops were bad humans.”

“But you said something about mom being arrested or something like that and… it is stressful.” 

“that was a different human.”

“I think you don’t need to worry about humans or monsters sweetheart. You should only see the actions of the being. You can see their soul right? Black souls, I understand, are souls that are tainted, while colored souls or white souls for monsters means they are pure.” Frisk explained. 

“yup.” 

“I don’t trust what I don’t trust. I don’t want you or dad to go too far from me because I don’t want to lose this. I love my family. I don’t want to lose this...” Julia held Sans close.

“I want this. I need this. Please don’t take me away.”

“Wait… take you away?” Frisk asked wondering what she meant and why she would say that.

“When I would go to homes… I would be told to trust them and to love them but I never stayed, because they said I was never a right fit, they said, so I was sent to stay at the center until mom and dad finally got me again.” It took Frisk and Sans a moment and it dawned on them what she might have thought.

“we don’t work that way.” 

“When we said you are our daughter. We meant it. You belong to us and we will die before you get taken from us.” Frisk said taking her hand.

“yup, the only time you’re gonna be away from us for prolonged times is when you grow up and go find your own mate.” 

“B-but I n-never thought my parents would d-die and…” Frisk realized she misspoke when she said her line and she glanced at Sans wondering what to do.

“no, i imagine not. but we don’t have any plans of that any time soon.”

“I didn’t like things, but I miss them still. Like when dad would make me a ice cream sandwich to make me laugh. He would take some bread and put some ice cream in the middle and say that is a ice cream sandwich.” 

“that’s only natural.”

“That was funny but when you get older, you will see that Sans love pranks and jokes. He is holding back though because he loves to spoil his princess.” 

“He doesn’t because if he did… he would let me have candy all the time.” Frisk started to laugh, okay that was funny.

“What? It is true!” Sans laughs as well.

“there’s others way to spoil your loved ones besides candy. besides, it’s cuz i love that i don’t let you have all that stuff all the time, having too much of anything isn’t good for you.”

“I don’t know, but I think candy tastes great and it makes me happy, so it has to be good for me.”

“Oh sweetie. You are truly are a woman.” Frisk teased.

“oh, it sounds like it’s great, but believe me, it’s not good enough for your to have it all the time.” 

“Dad- the new grandparents mentioned about watching stars. Are you like one of those monsters or humans that take special medicine and go outside lay on the sand and watch the stars. Not you mom and dad but my parents would take me and the people would act weird.” 

“no. i’m an astrologist. it means that i map out the night sky. what you can see outside and even some stuff you can’t see with just your eye. if you like you can come with me to work some time.”

“It is something I haven’t even done yet. I think you hanging out with your dad like that would be fun.” Frisk said with a smile.

“I would. Will I be able to see the man on the moon?” Julia asked as Frisk giggled a little.

“i imagine so.” 

“What should we do for the rest of the afternoon then? I know your dad said he has a surprise for me for Valentines. Do you know what it is Julia?” Julia shook her head no.

“He hasn’t told me about any surprises or anything maybe because I probably would tell you because I get too excited about things.” 

“yup. speaking of, i should get you yours princess.” He pulled out a small box and handed it over to her. Inside was a matching bracelet and necklace set with her initials on both, the bracelet was a chain that had various shaped charms on them.

“It is so pretty!” Julia’s eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the jewelry. 

“Can you help me put it on dad?” Frisk smiled as she watched Julia went over to Sans let him put the jewelry on.

“of course.” He gently fastened first the necklace and then the bracelet.

“It is so pretty dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She jumped up to hug him and held him close. Julia placed kisses on his cheek.

“Hey if you give him too much sugar he will never stop spoiling you.” Frisk teased as she chuckled. Sans just chuckles.

“you’re welcome hun.” Julia ran over to Frisk to show off the jewelry. 

“Isn’t it beautiful mom! I am like a real princess now!” She held the necklace up and was inches away from Frisk’s face and then the bracelet just enough for Frisk to say ‘ooohs’ and ‘ahhh’.

“That is just lovely see here. JG. Julia Gaster. That is what it means. That is our last name. Is this real stones Sans?”

“There is a magic stone too! See!” It was a rainbow stone it wasn’t magical at least Frisk didn’t think it was for she couldn’t see magic.

“not the kind of stones you might think, but they are stones.”

“Oh but they are magical because you got it made for me right dad?”

“Julia there are two types of magic. The type that monsters and humans possessed. Then there is a special kind of magic it is found by giving through simple sacrifices. It can be from a person giving you a smile to someone telling you how much you mean to them. This kind of magic is sometimes rarer than the counterpart because we tend to forget the beauty in that magic. The wonder and joy… do you understand me?”

“I think so. You are saying that because dad got this for me because he loves me it is magical that way. Am I right?” The smile on Frisk indicated that was exactly correct.

“You are as smart as you are beautiful Julia.” Julia smiled at the compliment that she got from her mother. Sans smiled, watching the two interact.

“Thank you dad. This is an amazing gift.”


	8. Chapter 8

“you’re welcome princess.”

“Does mom get the same present as I did?”

“nah, but you’ll probably see hers tomorrow.”

“See my gift is still being made.” Frisk was joking rubbing her stomach. Sans laughs.

“not that kinda gift.”

“Although we had fun planning it.” She looked over at Sans with a smirk as Julia shrugs not quite understanding what she meant.

“If dad gets you chocolates. Can I have like half?”

“Half of my candy?” Frisk asked back to her daughter as she nodded with a an innocent smile.

“sorry kiddo, it’s not candy.”

“Go on and play with Fluffy. Show off your necklace and if he is with Spot be quiet. She is still resting.”

“Ahh… I thought I could get dad to tell me what it is. I want to know!”

“nice try, but i’m not spoiling the surprise.”

“Now go ahead and play.” Julia sighed at her mother’s request and runs off leaving the two alone.

“I hope our kids turn out like her.” Frisk mutters to Sans as he joins her on the couch again.

“Just a little spoiled but so full of potential. We are so lucky to have her in our lives.” He nods in agreement.

“Speechless are we? Is my beauty is that radiant that the sun and the stars seem to dim as I enter the room? Words leave you because you can’t catch your breath? Even if you had a dictionary with billions of words you still couldn’t find the exact wording to describe me? Life and everything surrounding you would be so boring without me?”

“i might not have lungs but you do leave me breathless.”

“Alright, so when do I get my special gift?” Frisk asked nudging him gently getting his one arm to wrap around her shoulder.

“What can I say I am kinda excited to see what I got. Or is this a more expressive gift?” Frisk raised an eyebrow making a suggestive face.

“now that would be telling.”

“I see. Maybe I have to use some tactics to get you to talk then.” Frisk nuzzled against his neck after peeking and making sure there was no one around to see her do this. She then kissed the neck region, she let her tongue slide against his neck as well.

“How does that feel? You know this morning was kinda hot how we could flirt dirty still even with our daughter there.” Frisk says seductively into his ear canal before placing a kiss right above his ear canal.

“you know... if you’re trying to seduce me it’s working pretty well.”

“I know. I can feel it in my soul.” Frisk kissed his cheek and trailed the kisses down his neck again.

“I do love kissing you though. You taste so good.” She teased a little.

  
  


“that should be my line.”

“Should be quicker than me then buddy.” Frisk backed up and stuck her tongue out at him. He responded to that by pulling her close again for a heated kiss. A momentary shock, but she quickly sunk into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to her as she moaned slightly as she kissed him. They were so engrossed into each other that they didn’t realize that Spot was just standing there observing them from the side.

“Interesting. Hmm… This feels like a moment of privacy but I couldn’t help but watch. I am sorry. Were you trying a mating ritual with each other?” Frisk felt like she was caught red handed as she jumped a little, scooting over. Then she glanced at Sans and all the smear lipstick stains that Frisk left on Sans’ neck, teeth, and cheeks. Frisk’s face was a full flush and flabbergasted about the interruption.

“I saw videos similar before… hmmm.” Sans looked at Frisk, then Spot, a little surprised at being disturbed, but couldn’t help but laugh.

“it’s not a ‘mating ritual’ it’s how we show affection to our mates. one of the ways anyway.”

*Spot I was wo-

Gaster stopped when he found the three of them in the living room.

*Oh. Hello Sans, Frisk.

“Hello Gaster. I am sorry I slipped away. I was going to go to the kitchen and get myself something to eat. Hmmm…" Spot wandered if Gaster would like something like that as she approached him without any hesitation and mimicked what she saw by wrapping her arms around Gaster’s neck and kissing him heatedly. Sans almost fell into laughter, his father was not prepared for it at all.

“What the …” Frisk was in complete shock as Spot didn’t stop kissing him. Her hand caressed Gaster’s cheek like she saw Frisk did with Sans.

“Am I jealous that she can just keep kissing like that or shocked because I am watching her making out with your dad? Okay we need a water bottle and squirt her off of him right?”

“maybe a bit of both... or option c....” He mutters, tugging her out of the room while they were distracted. The option c being that while his father was certainly not prepared for it, he hadn’t outright objected or anything.

“That was nice.” Spot said after a moment after she had to catch her breath. She was still mere centimetres from his teeth though as she bit her bottom lip glancing up into his eye lights.

*Hmmm.... I think I can do better than that...

“How can you do better than that?” Spot was curious as she crooked her head looking at him.

*By being more prepared for it. Like so.

He then proceeded to demonstrate. She purred as she kissed him as she held him close for the kiss. A slight moan escaped her by she didn’t care. She never felt anything like this before her body was working on instinct that she never experienced and she was not going to let him go. He didn’t mind in the least, pulling her against him gently. Spot pushed him against the wall and rubbed up against him pushing up his shirt and feeling his bones. Gaster told Sarah he was going to quickly check on Spot but she wouldn’t notice him gone for awhile, right? He shuddered a little. It was an impulsive reaction though he wasn’t normally an impulsive monster.

*If this is going further it shouldn’t be here, in the kitchen.

“Okay… your place or mine. I heard that in one of the videos.” She nuzzled against his neck and nibbling the bones as she Spot took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. It wasn’t like Sarah didn’t know. She knew about them but Gaster said maybe to her but that was just to ease her mind. There was no comparison between the two. They looked the same but Spot had a innocence that Sarah lost a long time ago. Granted the two could have a conversation about things that he felt that he might have to explain to Spot but that wasn’t the point right?

*Cute, but my place is a little packed...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter starts with a lemon!

He teleported to the room she’d been napping in. She pulled him to the bed not hesitating to pull his shirt off. He made sure the door was locked before pulling her with him for another heated kiss.

“Why is it packed?” She muttered as she kept kissing him, rubbing him as she began to rip off her clothes; not caring where they will land. Spot met his mouth before he could respond just yet as she utilized her tail to rub his spine.  He wasn’t sure how to answer that let alone care too much as his tongue tangled with hers, a shiver of pleasure running through him. It had been a long time since... but that didn’t mean he was out of practice. He’d just been patiently waiting.... His fingers combing through the soft fur... It was softer than he remembered thinking it to be. She purred as he touched her and she wrapped her tail gently around his soul. Spot may be new to this but she knew all monster’s souls were used for intense sexual situations. She didn’t hesitate to squeeze it gently as she wanted more of him. He wasn’t prepared for that either, a groan of pleasure rising from him as his grip on her tightened slightly.

“That sounds so amazing. This feels so amazing… I want so much more of you.” She mutters in a moan as she continued to feel every bone in his body and not letting up on him.

*You’re so soft... beautiful... amazing...

He murmured, nipping lightly along her neck.

“Don’t... mark me… I am not sure if I am ready for that kind of commitment.” The neck was a common place to get marked and she was really getting into this as her hand started to rub his pelvic region.

*I understand, but a couple nips isn’t a mark...

He replied, nibbling at her neck.

“It feels amazing. I just don’t aaahhh… Want to oh… Gems… uhhh- fuck… uhhh, make that j-jump just yet.” The nibbles were causing a rumbling purr to come from her as her vision became hazy with lust. He like that sound, nibbling along her neck, but he held the magic back from creating a mark.

“I can’t wait till you and me become one... you and me in sync…” She muttered as her body was warm and she still used her tail to squeeze his soul. A groan of pure pleasure was his response, his soul warming from the pleasure; he’d no idea a tail could be used this way and he was more than delighted to discover it could be as his hands roamed over her, sliding through the fur and along the skin; exploring every inch.

“F-fuck…” Spot muttered as she moaned with every kiss and every feel was over stimulating her body and mind. She squeezed harder on his soul but not too hard as she wondered how they were going to have sex without any real organs. It wasn’t long before she got the answer to that unasked question. The magic manifesting itself. She touched it excited and nervous and curious all at the same time as she gently stroked the member as she kissed him. He groaned in appreciation and pleasure, but he didn’t pressure her, lingering over heated kisses. She was more curious as how things work. She wanted experience everything life had to offer now that she has a new lease on life. It just so happened that she trusted Gaster and felt that special bond with him.

“W-will it hurt?”

*A little, but it doesn’t last more than a few seconds and I will make sure not to hurt you any more than is normal.

“Okay, I trust you.” She caressed his cheek and kissed him lovingly. Spot knew this would be intense no matter what happens and that was exciting. She prepared herself as she spread her legs, letting him have a better entrance into her. Having been experienced, he knew exactly what he was doing as he slid a finger into her, testing the waters, so to speak. She laughed a little but she was pretty much ready for him, it tickled her a little though. He was ever cautious however, he had told her he’d be gentle... in so many words, after all... He was also wondering if all mammals had that specific spot... or if it was just some. It was a trial and error based thing, so he’d heard, as he’d added a second digit.

“Ahhh…” She arched her back a little as she could feel a tingle run through her of pleasure that she couldn’t describe it was beyond words. It was a brief moment as if he just skimmed the top of it but it was an incredible second.

*Hmmm... that’s a nice sound.

He pressed a little further. He kept missing the spot but after a couple of tries he finally found it again and she curled her toes and her tail still wrapped around his soul squeezed it quite hard for a moment as pleasure shot through her.

“Gaster!” She moaned loudly as he found the g spot.

*I definitely like that one.

His tone had dropped a little in octave, a pleasured rumble rising. She purred as she rubbed against his fingers wanting him, desiring him.

“P-please… I… need you.” He shifted to kiss her passionately before replacing the digits with the warm magic. Slowly easing into her. His tongue tangled with hers to distract her a bit from the bit of pain that, as he’d said, only lasted a couple of seconds. She whimpered for a half a second before it was replaced with a moan and she adjusted to him quick enough as she found her body automatically moving against him rubbing as she gripped the bed below her. He was slow to press forward, nipping at her neck as he did.

“Fuck… this feels so good. So this is why there are so many videos…”

*Probably.

He murmured between nips, slowly moving back before thrusting back in. She groaned and her hips met his thrust as she hungered for more. She clawed at his chest, leaving little scratch marks on his arms and his bones as well. It started slow, but after a short while the pace quickened as his groans of pleasure mingled with hers. It didn’t take very long before she was at the edge gripping his spine and squeezing soul as the pleasure was so intense for her. Her breathing and moaning were intertwined and she could her body squeeze his member increasing the pleasure for him as she neared the end. He shuddered a the pleasure spiked and his fingers dug into the sheets on each side of her as he kissed her again heatedly, pushing them both to the end they both desired.

“Oh fuck… oh gems… that was… that was, unbelievable…” She tried to catch her breath as she collapsed with the pleasure.

*You were unbelievable.

He murmured as he lay against her to regroup, even though he didn’t have lungs and didn’t really need to breathe. She nuzzled against him, purring as she yawned, feeling sleepy from this moment.

“I think that was an experience I will never forget. Thank you.”

*No need to thank me for it. It was an exhilarating experience for me as well.

“Would you like to spend the night cuddling with me? It appears it is… 1 am.” Now he was officially late coming back to Sarah as he left around 9 pm.

*Hmmm, I think I’d like that. It is pretty late.

“You can have breakfast with us and go back to that crowded house of yours.” She nuzzled against him and fell asleep soundly. He agreed, settling next to her and drifting off to sleep himself soon enough.

Something was off. Sarah looked at the clock and thought it was taking quite a long time to come back. She sat at the chessboard and was playing by herself. Asriel and Papyrus already showed up and went to their room. It was late… very late. It shouldn’t bother her. She had nothing to lose and so the feeling shouldn’t be there. The day seemed so nice though. Sarah thought that they were finally forming a connection and now… he said he would be back soon. He wouldn’t lie to her. Would he? He had to have lied it made sense. It didn’t mean much as she didn’t value herself too highly anyways but it would have been nice to at least been told the truth.

Sarah looked at the board and she realized, like the game against Gaster, no matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t going to beat him. No matter how she tried to express herself, it was never going to be enough. She thought the message she left on the board would be clear enough for Gaster. It was clear to her at least. The black king was knocked over and the white king was still standing.

“I guess it makes sense Spot was spotless and had a clean soul while I don’t. In my condition it is stupid to try to venture too far alone but… I don’t want to stay at some place that will constantly remind me that I will never be seen as the same as the other monster. She is younger and more vibrant while I lost all that glitz and glam. Did I even stand a chance? I will just have to grin and bear it until… until I can move on. Stupid left side of my body.” Sarah got up and fell to the ground and wanted to openly weep but she made her way to the room and unable to get into the bed, without using her claws, she laid on the floor whimpering a little.

“Scientist found dead on the floor… due to no one giving any kind of fucks. How to kill rats with dead cat monster see more information at 4 on channel 16 news.” She eventually just clawed up shredding the mattress side and rolled onto the bed breathing hard and wrapping herself in the blankets before falling into a restless slumber.

The next morning, after breakfast, Gaster thanked the cook for the meal before departing for his apartment. Frisk and Sans had a slight dispute last night about if it was right or wrong to let the two commence this relationship landing on it is none of their business but it Gaster did get a glare from Gregory as he watched from the sidelines like he was being punished. Sans’ gift to his mate had been a bracelet with their child’s name on one charm and two additional charms for the babies to be, one a bone, one a pegasus. It was a very thoughtful gift that Frisk truly loved and she expressed her feelings for him the previous night.

Sarah didn’t bother trying to get up out of the bed as she lost all desire to move. It wasn’t going to be a good day for her. She was trying to convince herself that there can be other reasons why, as there was a child, Spot had a medical procedure, Sans and Frisk were pregnant and maybe he was asked to spend the night. It didn’t mean something happened. She was letting her mind get the better of her. That had to be it. Sarah would see Gaster and he would tell her that something happened… someone got sick and he couldn’t come back. Now the bed was totally ruined on one side and the door was still smashed the rug in the living room was disheveled from when she crawled to her room. Papyrus and Asriel didn’t check on Sarah just yet as they planned to eat breakfast first.

The pair cooked an omelette and was just about to see if Gaster was going to join them when he walked into the kitchen popping in.

“Good morning Gaster.”

“Morning Father. Sorry About My Outburst Yesterday.” Papyrus said as he set the breakfast in front of Gaster not knowing that he already ate.

*Good morning you two. Regarding yesterday, I cannot say I blame you. I’m not perfect as I’m still learning the things it seems your brother somehow already knows.

“It Is Okay. As Long As You Try. That Is What Sans Always Says. I Was Being Unreasonable.” Asriel smiled at the two and made another omelette.

“Has anyone checked on Sarah today? She has been pretty quiet all morning.” Papyrus stood up.

“I Can Do That! I Think Sarah Must Be Shy! I Have A Calming Voice That Will Ease Her Mind And Body To Let Her Know That She Is Accepted Here. That Will Help Her Come Out Of Her Fur! Hur Hur Hur! See What I Did There? Instead Of Shell I Said Fur!” Asriel laughed a little as finished a basic omelette for Sarah. He figured that she would be hungry and would like something to eat. Papyrus went over and retrieved the omelette placing a kiss on Asriel’s cheek before heading to Sarah’s room.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wake Up Sleepy Head! Don’t Be A Lazy Bone!” So much for the kind approach. Sarah barely stirred as she glanced over at Papyrus who held the omelette. It did occur to him that the bed looked off.

“Do You Often Ruin Furniture You Don’t Own?” Sarah just sighed as it seemed the left side was weakening again and she just wanted some time alone.

“No, I don’t often ruin other monster’s furniture. I will pay it back.”

“You Better! This Is Dad’s Bed! He Already Sleeps In The Living Room Because Of You.” Sarah didn’t respond as she just turned away.

“You Have To Apologize! At Least Eat The Breakfast My Mate Made For You!” He sat the omelette on the nightstand and glanced at her shaking his head as she just stayed quiet and looking away, shaking, as she tried to hold it together. It is not uncommon for animals like cats and dogs to smell each off of other beings and the moment Gaster popped into the kitchen she got a whiff of Spot off on him. It was intense so it meant that she had to be basically crawling all over him. Unless he often rubs against cat monsters naked… they most likely had sex.  She couldn’t push Papyrus out of the room, nor could she even close the door to said room even if she wanted to.

“Seriously! You Should Eat!” Papyrus just went on for a bit more before finally leaving shaking his head joining the others in the dining room.

“I Tried. She Wrecked Your Mattress Dad. She Refused To Eat The Omelette. I Don’t Know Why She Is Being So Troublesome.”

“What do you mean she wrecked the mattress?” Asriel asked curiously.

“The Whole Side Is Torn Apart As If She Didn't Like One Side Of The Bed. It Is A Mess.”

*I told you two that she had trouble. Did neither of you think to check on her last night to make sure she was able to get to bed?

“Weren’t You Watching Her?”

“We kinda got home late Gaster.”

*Obviously not since I was STILL at Sans’ house. You two clearly got here before I did. You could have at least checked on her! 

“We… Were Preoccupied.”

*That is why the bed is torn. She likely had to drag herself up to get there.

To be polite he had at least eaten some of the food he’d been given. 

“Geez, this is something I didn’t expect.”

*I believe I mentioned before I left the house that if either of you came back before I did that you were to make sure she was at least doing fine. She is having trouble just functioning her left side.

“Alright, I think I should apologize or at least see how she is doing or are you going to Gaster?” 

*I might as well. I do not seem to have much appetite this morning. My apologies for that. It was still good.

“It is alright. Thank you for the compliment.” The pair gave each other embarrassed looks as they sat and ate in silence feeling ashamed. Asriel spoke up after a moment.

“I honestly don’t know why we are watching her. She isn’t family, friend or any royal members. She has a home but if she needs we can get her into a hospital or nursing home where they can take care of her properly.” Asriel started to looking for a nursing home for Sarah as it seemed that his freedom was being restricted with his mate because of a stranger to them.

“Wait… When Did You Get Home Dad?”

*Early this morning. Not long ago. As for the  _ why _ my prince, it is out of respect for her position. You’d understand more if you had someone you had to answer to who was not family. I believe Papyrus understands a bit more. If you’ll excuse me.

He left the table after seeing that the leftovers were properly put away. He then headed to the other room. He noticed the disheveled rug in the living room and the ripped up side that led up the mattress.  He was hardly surprised, if the two had been so preoccupied with one another that they hadn’t given a single thought to their incapacitated house guest... this was most certainly the result. He huffed to himself. He really should not have left a couple of ‘kids’ in charge of a patient it seems. 

“Did she throw up on you?” Sarah muttered as she covered her nose. 

*Hmmm, no, but she did throw up on her husband.... I had to give some of the clothes I had to them..

“Spot has a husband now?” 

*What? No.... Not that I’m aware of. 

“You reek of Spot. I can smell it.”

*I see. I’ll refrain from getting too close then. I had forgot how distinguished your senses could be.

Sarah was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. She wanted to believe that he wouldn’t be a monster who would tell her a story like about his wife and how days like Valentines was hard because he still missed her would just sleep with a monster but it appears so.

“Did Sarah get sick? I can recognize my smell and… it is everywhere on you. Is it because she hugged you? Is it because she tripped and you caught her? Tell me it is as simple as that. The reason you left me, telling me you were going to be right back. That we were going to play one more game of chess is because of something that had happened to distract you. I-I want to g-give you the benefit of the d-doubt b-because you seemed v-very... about your w-wife and h-how much you m-missed her that is w-why you d-didn’t want to do a-anything that day.” 

*I apologize. I did not foresee any distractions when I headed over there. It should have been a brief trip, but that was not how it turned out.

“What happened?” Sarah turned to face him looking him in the eye lights. Her eyes seemed puffy as it was as she looked at him. She feared the worst.

*Do you really want a play-by-play of how all that went? I’m not sure I remember quite that much.

“You could just say you guys had sex and get it over with. That this facade of maybes and it could be was that… a facade. You just like to pull my strings.” 

*First of all, I never said there was anything between us. That has been one-sided from the beginning and I told you as much did I not? 

“FUCK YOU! I asked you several times about us and you keep doing this maybe shit. I asked you BEGGED YOU to tell me you don’t want me. You chose not to.” 

*As I recall, I told you that straight out the first time we met. It was YOU who refused to believe it.

“I don’t remember that.” She had her memory problems that he seemed to forget as well.

*I imagine you don’t, but you have suffered random memory loss since the moment we met in that lab. So of course your own mind would choose not to remember something that important because your mind seemed to set on trying to make you happy. I do not blame it one bit. 

“Go away… I just… why couldn’t you let me die? I at least would have died happy.” 

*I would be a pretty poor monster to have allowed such an atrocity. I am not like the king. I prefer to save life.

“So it is better for me to suffer alone? To leave me here believing I had someone to care for me… I have no one.” 

*I never said I didn’t care for you, simply that it is not the kind you would wish. 

“So where were you yesterday. Oh YES FUCKING MY CLONE! You know the irony. She is just me and you take pleasure in just fucking with me in my mind.” 

*Believe what you will, but she is not you and never will be. Bah, you seemed to only wish to think the very worst because you did not get your way. Like some petulant child who was told they could not have candy before supper.

“Oh yah. You try to not be able to move and tell me how I should feel. To watch someone you admire for years and even had a crushed on make love to a monster who looks and was based on me.” 

*You admire the monster in your own head and  _ not _ the monster I am. That is the difference here. You have  _ never _ known me any more than I have known you on any level except for the few moments that we have shared since actually meeting. This whole ‘facade’ as you put it. Was nothing more than some high school crush you dreamed up over a bunch of things I created. I am more than my creation! I am a living, thinking individual and yet you proclaim to have  _ feelings _ for someone who is practically a stranger? Why on this planet would I indulge such an idiot fantasy? Had you actually come to know me as an individual first before confessing then maybe it could have been something but I simply refuse to be part of this... whatever it is. As for Spot. I actually got to know her first and you may look like her but you. ARE. NOT. HER. 


	11. Chapter 11

She tried to get up and leave but she just fell on the ground and cried.

“I wanted to. I did. How can I even do that when I can’t even remember what I did before my brain surgery? I just will never be able to do anything. I am so alone.” 

*Well then. I’m sorry I wasted your time.

He walked out of the room, rather infuriated. She was such a child! 

“Gaster what happened?” Asriel asked as he looked into the room.

*In short... She just insulted me and Spot in a few words because she cannot accept that I was never attracted to her as an individual despite a “crush” she had on me through my research rather than bothering to get to know me.

“Wasn’t that harsh? Didn’t you just say she got out of major surgery and that she can’t do anything?” 

*Her incapacitation doesn’t hinder her emotional or mental capacity. Simply her motor function and that will change with time.

“You claim to be a professional all the time. You said emotions are that for those who can’t control themselves. YET you are walking away.” 

*I’m not perfect. Nor have I ever claimed to be and there are some boundaries that even  _ I _ simply cannot handle being crossed.

“I am calling the nursing home. She needs to be cared for by a professional.” He left to call the nursing home.

*Do as you wish. I have done all I can for her at any rate. She might likely throw a book at my head, despite all the good I’ve done her... might even just forfeit what life I gave her with the way of her thinking. It might seem cold that I simply got what I wanted, but at the same time I gave her a chance to thrive... It’s up to her to do whatever with it. 

He went over to the chessboard, putting the things away so that the table it sat on could be used for other purposes. She just gave up and cried on the floor. Sarah wanted to go away and wanted to find someone to care for her. She just curled up into a ball and bawled. Gaster was pretty sure he’d kick himself later, but right now he was too mad at her. She had literally insulted him... and not on just one occasion either. He was not some idol she could put on a pedestal or admire like he was some trophy! That was one of the reasons he had decided to abandon the field of science. He was tired of being idolized... of treated like some great thing when he was not... he made mistakes too damn it! And he was beginning to wonder if his kindness to her, his attempt to at least be a friend, wasn’t just another set of mistakes in his life. 

“Wow. We Should Get That Door Fixed. I Think It Is Upsetting Sarah.” Papyrus went into the room and picked up Sarah and set her on the bed. She felt like a prisoner. No hope, nothing left. She thought that he was at least a friend. He couldn’t even treat her like a friend. A friend wouldn’t abandon someone like he did. 

Why was life so hard with inferior minds? He didn’t understand it, even those that were supposed to be his equal seemed to be just as problematic in that they seemed to rely so heavily on the impulses in the brain that one dubbed “emotion” ... He had never been good at any of that. It was why he’d struggled so hard in his youth, he had never fully understood this thing that most would call emotion... Oh he had certainly tried... and his dear Luci had seemed to be the only one he’d ever met, despite that she had not been on his level of scientific intellect, who seemed to even begin to understand him and his struggles. He had never thought he’d find someone who could be his equal... but she had been... some how. He shook the thoughts away as he teleported to the one place that afforded him peace of mind nowadays. He needed a moment to collect himself.

“Can you please… take me somewhere?” Sarah begged Papyrus.

“Why? You Are Safe Here.” 

“I am not. I am not cared for. I been told I am a child and I can’t even even move. No, I need to go talk to Spot.” Papyrus looked around the room and was unsure about this as picked her up and started to make his way to Sans’ place. This Spot is supposed to be so different, she will see.

Gaster was only away for about ten minutes. That was enough to clear his head. When he returned though he wasn’t sure what he was expected to do. He had teleported next to the door, to make sure he didn’t run into anyone, or anything for that mater. Asriel was trying to clean up Sarah’s/Gaster’s room.

“She went to talk to Spot I guess. That is what I was told.” Asriel was picking things up.

*I see. I assume my son took her there.

“Yes, you know. I don’t know much about taking care of others but… something like Sarah. I think she needs a gentle hand. She probably doesn’t get a lot of love.” 

*And professionalism that I cannot provide her with considering her being a hopeless romantic for a monster that doesn’t even actually exist.

“Wow, so that is the case?” 

*Asriel, she fell in love with an ideal through a book, it is not any different than if someone had read a magazine article about you and then decided that was all of who you were and decided they loved you for it.

“No, I understand. I guess Spot would be the same as she said she watched videos of all of her life. Second hand everything.” 

*Programming is more like, but yes. Still, she has her own charm despite it.

“Well… you make what you have to out of it. I got my mate. You just… I don’t know. Good luck.” 

*With? You know, I always had trouble following such things. 

“You are not quiet. Neither is she. We heard it all.” 

*I see. Well believe what you will, but while I have something akin to what you call a crush... it is not as serious as most would think. 

“I am not judging. Just… it seems that we should at least get a door.” 

*Yes. That should definitely be amended. 

Gaster pulled out his phone and tapped it a little, listening to Asriel while searching for a local place to deliver a door.

“I can see why she might be a little temperanted. I should step up more. It is not like I gone through brain surgery or anything.” 

*Temperanted? Do you even know what that word means? 

“Angry or upset? What, did I use the wrong word?” 

*It branches off from “temperance” which means restrained, so I am afraid you did. Thus my confusion.

“Geez… I can’t see why either one wants you. You are kind of a prick.” Asriel shook his head and walked of the room.

*Well, wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that. Not like I’m an understood individual.

He shook his head. He’d been told that since he was 12. He had learned to brush it off, like all the other names; if one named it... he had been called it at some point in his life. Only Lucinda had bothered to try and understand him and he now was alone in this world. 

  
  


As they arrived Sarah was trying to be calm, but she kept crying, as the pain kept growing it seemed.

“I Am Taking You To See Her. It Will Be Okay.” He knocked on the door with his foot unable to knock on it properly. Sans opened the door.

“hey... uh... what’s going on?” 

“She Says She Wants To Talk To Spot. I Think She Is Upset.” 

“I see. Well she’s in the living room with Julia.... um, do you want this to be a private conversation or does it matter?” He looked concerned.

“It doesn’t matter. It never matters. I am nothing. I've been replaced with a clone.” 

“yeah... okay... i’m gonna take the kid out of the room for this... sounds like adult stuff.” He left the door open so his brother could get in as he went and picked up his daughter.

“Come On. You Haven’t Been Replaced With A Clone.” 

“hey princess, c’mon, we need to let spot talk to sarah alone for a bit. she’s got some stuff she doesn’t want you to know about.” 

“Oh hello Sarah! I went and tried your fantasy. I know that you wanted to try it but -”


	12. Chapter 12

“hey!” Sans cut her off. 

“what did i say about that kinda talk around the princess?” 

“Sorry, I will wait.” Sarah just cried harder.

“thank you.” He carried Julia off to her room and spent what was likely a good solid two hours having a tea royal tea party with her and her stuffed animal.

“So yeah… He is okay. I mean I am not sure how I feel yet. I like him a lot but I am not sure if it is love.”

“You… screwed someone you are not sure you love yet?” Sarah asked, feeling so broken.

“Er.... Don’t They Usually Pay Money For That?” 

“Oh yes that is prostitution but he didn’t pay me. We just cuddled.” 

“I Don’t Even Want To Know What The Compensation Was....” He really did NOT want to know this about his own father... He considered this bad enough.

“It is weird though that he wouldn’t think of you of equal attractiveness but maybe because I flirt more.” 

“You... Really Don’t Understand Relationships Do You?” 

“I don’t honestly. I am learning everything, like if a child would approach it for the first time. Like I have no idea what heats are like.” 

“Children Don’t Learn About This Until They’re Legal Adults! And Even Then Sans Had A Hard Time With Telling Me!” 

“I s-shouldn’t have come… this hurts even more than I hoped for. I tried to be o-open minded. I just don’t understand.” 

“Well That Makes Two Of Us.” 

“I understand completely. You are in love with Gaster. You think that him in love with me, that I being your clone in looks and supposedly, personality that he should aka see you as a equal. That is not the case. I am not the same clone as Dr. Cyd failed to make a perfect clone.” 

“I Don’t Understand This Logic. Even If You Are A Clone You Aren’t Sarah And She Is Not You. You Are Different Monsters.” 

“I know that… I do. It is just hard not to be like, see her, and know at one point that… she was me.”

“I Don’t Think She Was Ever You. If My Brother Did Not Think She Was You Then Why Would Anyone Else?” 

“I was. I am. I have her dna. A part of her soul resides in me well… it did.” 

“What Is Your Point? That’s Not Any Different Than How A New Monster Is Made... A Child Gets A Part Of DNA From A Parent To Make something New, But They Are Still Their Own Being Besides Being Just Parts Of Two Different Monsters.” 

“That means she is like a mother to me you are saying?” 

“I am not your mother! I didn’t choose this.” Sarah wanted some reason to feel whole again.

“Maybe Not, Sarah, But That Is... More Or Less... The Truth.” 

“No, I refuse that truth. I refuse it wholeheartedly.” 

“Well, No One Said You Had To Treat Her Any Different... But As My Brother Says At Times... The Truth Is What It Is, Whether Or Not We Want To Believe Or Accept It.” 

“Is it because I slept with Gaster or the fact that he might be in love with me that upsets you more?” Spot asked as Sarah felt like she was surrounded by those who didn’t really care about her feelings. No one hugged her or comforted her. She wanted that so bad.

“I Suppose Some Truths Hurt... I Know More About My Brother Than He Wants Me To... And You Know, It Hurts That He Doesn’t Trust Me With It... But... He Is Still My Brother And I Believe That He Wants The Best For Me.” 

“The difference is that your brother didn’t go for the same mate. Your brother had a bond… I don’t…” 

“Maybe Not, But As Far As I Can Tell They Aren’t Mates.”

“Stop teasing me…”

“I’m Not. Look, Do You See A Mark? I Do Not.” 

“I think she means the fact that there is hope. She is already at her breaking point. She feels that any hope she might have she will grab onto for dear life.”

“I See... I Do Not Mean To Plant False Hope In You, But I Do Not Think You Should Jump To Conclusions Either.”

“I haven’t decided to make him my mate yet. I told him not to mark me. I want to experience more in life before I make that decision.” Spot stated plainly like it was a thing to do as Sarah just shook.

“I w-wish… I can say the s-same. I w-wish I met someone who w-would hold me and cuddle with me. I haven’t had my first kiss yet… and you were only around for less than a month and you done more than I ever did. I… no one even noticed me on the floor.” Sarah started to laugh but she felt so empty.

“Ahh… you are jealous. I can be your first kiss. Would that be acceptable?” Spot offered like it was a reasonable thing. Sarah shook her head.

“I wanted to save my first kiss for someone who will treat me the way I deserved to be treated. Is that too much to ask for?”

“I Don’t Think It Is. I Saved My First Kiss.” 

“I don’t know, to save a kiss? I mean you only have one life. You should jump onto every opportunity when it comes.” 

“That’s Not Always A Good Idea.” 

“It worked for me. I just pulled Gaster in for a heated kiss and wham…” 

“For Now It Has, But You Might Not Be So Quick To Say That When Something Completely Opposite Happens.... After All, From What I’m Getting From This... You Barely Understand What You’re Even Doing Let Alone the Ramifications. You Could Get Seriously Hurt Or Hurt Someone Else If That Is What You Base Your Reasoning On For Everything.” 

“Nothing bad has happened yet. I just roll with the punches.”

“The Key Word Being Yet. Your Luck Cannot Hold Out Forever.” 

“I guess. I just got a renewed lease on life though so I like to do random things. I was surprised that Gaster would allow me to get that close so quick.” 

“You Aren’t The Only One. He’s Normally Not The Type.” Sarah glanced over to Papyrus.

“It Makes Me Question Many Things Honestly.... Things Only He Has The Answer To.” 

“Papyrus… where should I go?” This was the question of the moment for Sarah.

“What Do You Mean?” 

“Your dad… he doesn’t want to take care of me. I can’t stay here. I am a… burden. I just want to be the old version of me. I used to be like Spot. I used to love joking and enjoying things and now I have no one to be there for me. My family lives too far away and I don’t have friends, according to the only friend left, Mettaton. I said things with my brain tumor I can’t recall… and I am just lost.” 

“You were like me? No way… all you do is cry. I don’t cry. I do things. I just achieve what I have to. You are the only one standing in your way. You should just say screw them and just do what you want.” Spot said to a shaky Sarah.

“We are the same in DNA but you are right, personality wise, I am not like you. I put a high value on others. I wanted to help others as a scientist. I used all my funds to invest into a theory to hopefully help others and it did… it saved your life. I been dealt a crappy hand with my brain tumor though… I can’t do whatever...” 

“I Think You Can... Well, You Can Do Whatever You Like. There’s No Reason You Cannot.” 

“See go hang gliding, drive a car, have sex on the beach! Life is a treasure and what not.” 

“First… I can’t barely use half of my body to do any of those things. Second I don’t want to be a slut.” 

“Well... Maybe Not Yet, But I Don’t See Why You Can’t After You Fully Mend. Though I Am Not Sure About That Last Suggestion... “

“Why? Sex is fun! I fully enjoyed it.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“It Should Only Be Done With Those You Care About.... Supposedly. At Least, It Was More Meaningful And Fulfilling For Me When I Did.” 

“Hmm… I kinda did it because I was a little curious.” 

“Not To Judge... But... Did You Have No Other Reason Than That?” 

“I kinda like him. I trust him. I kinda also saw Frisk and Sans making out which was kinda hot.”  Papyrus set Sarah down on the couch.

“Excuse Me. I Need To Go Think Some Parts Of My Life...” He walked out of the room. 

“Wait… why are you leaving me here?!” Sarah yelled.

“You Wanted To Talk!” He called back from the kitchen.

“Fine… Spot. Sex is one of the most vulnerable states we can be in, other than touching the other’s soul. It is not supposed to be for curiosity's sake. It is to express one’s love. A deep affection that Gaster has for you. He will never see me the way he sees you, but you should treat him with respect and love. He will return the sentiment.” Spot nodded taking in the information.

“So, I shouldn’t have just… gone for it then?”

“If you were not ready- No. You should value yourself more. You should… give the other the love you would want back.” Who was she to give advice about loving herself?

“I see. I think if Gaster wants me still I will tell him how I feel. Would you be upset?”

“I am not going to lie and say I will be over the moon thrilled but I can’t stop you. I can’t stop him from falling for you. I can’t stop you falling for him. I just need time and maybe I will find my one.” 

“Even if you don’t. You are pretty smart.”

“You are not helping.” 

Meanwhile, Gaster sat at the computer in his room. He was going through files, without too much thought on them, he settled into doing his usual updates. Including updating a log he had started years ago. It was pragmatic in form and completely logical. There was no feeling in it. It was a methodical exercise, but even as he did it he had to stop and erase a few lines. 

_ Shouldn’t muddle the work like that. _ He thought and tried a more... logical approach to the last few days.

  
  


“So are we like BFFs now?” Spot asked curiously.

“I don’t know bff’s but… I don’t hate you. Friends be more the correct term.” 

“Good! I think you should be happier. I think you should do more.”

“You keep saying that as if I am holding myself back. I tried to walk earlier and I ended up hurting myself more.”

“Hmmm… Why don’t you let Gaster do something to you with your eyes close?”

“I think that is not probably going to happen to me.” Spot meant the healing while Sarah thought of something else.

“Besides… he has picked you and I am … slowly coming to terms with it.” 

“But aren’t you supposed to be fighting for what is yours?” Sarah laughed at that one.

“I can’t own a monster or a being. Gaster is not mine. I wouldn’t claim him like that unless we were mates which we are not. If you would have accepted him last night… he would be yours and you would be his. That is why sex and mating are interwoven. All those videos didn’t teach you this?” 

“Not really. My mission was to be you and I was taught a lot of seducing techniques. I think the last one got caught because of a glitch or something.” 

“I think it is time for me to go. To where I don’t know but I should go. Papyrus! You there?” 

“You can sleep with me in my room! We will be like sisters or a mom and daughter!”

“I don’t know… I should ask Sans and everyone if that is okay. It is quite a burden to take care of a monster like me. Until I get better they would have to take care of me.”   
  


“Leave the taking care of to me! I will care for you.” 

“Right… until you get a itch to do something impulsive.” 

“I am getting Sans right now.” Spot ran off without a second thought leaving Sarah on the couch wandering what Sans must think of all this.

“hey, look princess, we have a visitor.” 

“Hey Sans. Hello princess. I was wondering if Sarah can move in and so I can take care of her. She can’t use half of her body and she is super depressed because I became intimate with your father. She taught the rules about dating and about being intimate. Anyways… she isn’t very sure about moving in and wanted your approval.” 

“Wow… dad she said a lot there. Is she like you dad? Does she not have lungs?” Julia blinked as Spot shrugged.

“Oh and Papyrus is somewhere in the house and he seemed to be frustrated for some reason. He kinda left Sarah on the couch and she can barely move right now.” 

“i can only imagine why he’s out of sorts. why don’t i take a break princess and find your mom. since this is her house too can’t leave her out of this and i’m sure that she wants to hear this.” 

“Mom said she was going to take a nap. Will she be mad I woke her?” Julia asked wondering.

“let me wake her up, just in case.” 

“Can I join since I am part of the house stuff?” Julia asked curiously.

“no princess, this is sort of a grown up thing.” 

“Okay but I get to decide the next ice cream we get though. I think that my vote should count as two since I can’t vote now.” 

“fair enough.” 

“Will you be back before bedtime?” It was just around noon so it shouldn’t be that long. Frisk was sleeping in their room, unaware of all the drama that just happened. Ever since the twins were separated the morning sickness has dwindled quite a bit down and it has been a blessing, but she still felt more tired than usual so she took a nap at least once or twice a day.

“should be back before supper.” 

“Okay dad.” Julia hugged Sans and placed a loving kiss on his cheek before letting go. He smiled and returned the kiss before he headed out of the room.

“It has been a very emotional day. I was told to show my emotions or learn them… I am still wrapping my head around that one but mainly don’t have sex without knowing what I feel.”

“yeah... that one is definitely something they shoulda taught you. i’m confused why that even happened... i mean, not that i want to actually  _ picture _ you and my dad in bed. but frankly... he’s never been the type to just jump into anything. it makes me question the entire thing.” 

“I am not supposed to live beyond a month. Why would they bother teaching me ethics?” 

  
“because ethics make you authentic. or would have. geez... something tells me this is going to be a looooooooong first month.” 

“I had her soul to teach me right from wrong. I had her soul…” 

“not the same thing. her soul kept you grounded, it didn’t teach you anything. it just curbed all your impulses... okay, if you’re going to be here there’s going to be a list of rules you’re going to have to follow because i don’t want you teaching my daughter certain things well before she’s of a certain age.” Welp, this could get complicated fast.  He headed to his bedroom where Frisk was napping. He opened the door and went over to her, gently shaking his mate to rouse her.

“Hmm… hey there handsome. What is up?” Frisk woke up slowly looking up towards Sans.

“hey sweetie, we need to talk.” 

“You want a divorce and you want the kids. Okay you win. I want the money though.” Frisk was joking of course.

“not  _ that _ kinda talk.” He replies with a slight shake of his head.


	14. Chapter 14

“You two okay martial wise then?” Spot asked and that is when Frisk realized that someone else was there.

“and that is why i didn’t play along....” Sans said, indicating Spot.

“she wasn’t serious spot.”

“Smart monster. Okay, what is up?” Frisk stretched sitting up in the bed.

“well, spot here was wondering if her... hmmm, i’m guessing friend on this one.... can move in until she’s able to take care of herself. i don’t really know what their relationship is.” 

“Who is this friend? Can I get a name?”

“Oh we are going to be BFF’s soon and it is Sarah.” 

“Bff’s? Does Gaster know what is going on?” Sans just shrugged in response. He didn’t know what was going on with those two, he had no idea if his father knew.

“Sans, call your father and we will go downstairs in the dining room with Sarah and talk like adults.” 

“i don’t think getting him involved is a good idea... one, this is our house and two... there’s some... tensions when it comes to that topic... i wasn’t in the room when sarah was talking to her but paps was loud enough that i had to close the door so our princess wouldn’t be able to hear that stuff.”

“Plus Sarah is unable to move really.”

“Oh dear. Okay… Let’s talk to Sarah see what she wants to do then.” Sans nodded in agreement and helped Frisk up.

“Thank you love.” Frisk gave him a quick love peck on the teeth before they head downstairs Sarah was being entertained by Julia who didn’t listen to Sans by staying upstairs but was telling Sarah jokes.

“Dad told me this one. Knock knock…” 

“Who’s there?”

“Not a who?”

“Not a who who?”

“It is not a who but a what I have for you a bad knock knock joke.” Sarah laughed at Julia’s joke.

“Dad is great with knock knock jokes.”

“I see that. You are very talented at telling them back to me.” Julia spotted Sans and hid behind Sarah’s back.

“Shh… hide me. I am not supposed to be down here.” 

“you can’t hide princess.” Sans says as he came down the steps.

“Ahh… are you mad at me dad?”

“not particularly. i didn’t say you couldn’t come downstairs, just that you aren’t a part of this conversation.” 

“Oh… okay did I tell that joke right then? Or did you hear it?”

“i think i missed out on it. sorry.” 

“You told it right.” Sarah said with a smile.

“You best go play with your toys or I will.” Julia’s eyes widen and she ran off to protect what was hers. Sans chuckled a little.

“that’s rather effective.” 

“I use to babysit, plus have a baby bro. too.”

“ah. so, spot mentioned that you might have plans to join us in the household?” 

“As much as I would like to. I think it is probably best to just go back. You have too much on your plates to deal with me.”

“wouldn’t say that.” 

“What is that you think would overwhelm us Sarah?” Frisk asked sitting on the couch next to her.

“Currently, my left side tends to just stop working completely yesterday it was doing okay but today…”

“sounds like your motor functions are trying to readjust. another couple of weeks will likely fix that.” 

“I hope so. I blew up at your dad… sorry.”

“the brain is a lot more resilient than you think, well, the body is over all actually. take out a few pieces that aren’t too major and the body figures out how to work without ‘em.” 

“It is true. I had no soul for a while and I am fine!” Spot said with a smile.

“you had an artificial one you mean. not a stable one, but it was still an artificial one.”

“Anyways, if that is the only issue. I have no problem letting you live with us.” Frisk offered.

“i’ve no problems either and i’m sure the current help wouldn’t mind either.” 

“I could hear them talking about me. Like I was in their way. It made me feel depressed.”

“them?”

“You still have the voices?” Spot asked wandering.

“Not as much but Asriel, Papyrus and Gaster didn’t seem so thrilled of me or I could be reading too deep. I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“well, honestly, i don’t think dad liked you right off the bat. but i won’t speak for the other two and it’s not good that you haven’t been sleeping well. that could cause hallucinations after a while.” 

“Yesterday, was just a rough day. While Spot and Gaster got to... know her better. I was told by him that he would be back soon. I waited and I fell and crawled to the bed.

“well, i don’t think he planned to stay and honestly... i don’t wonder... hold on, were you alone in the apartment?” 

“Yes, I didn’t hear the guys get home till later.”

“that’s odd... paps usually is the type to have checked up on you. i mean, it wasn’t like he didn’t know you were there.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he didn’t see me or maybe he didn’t know.”

“still not like him.” 

“I overheard the guys said that they thought Gaster was supposed to be home. I don’t know. Either way… that is how it went down.”

“well, staying here that won’t happen. there should always be someone around to either help or at least keep you company.” 

“Gregory is a nice dog monster who watches over Julia and me. He will probably be nice to you too. Though he seemed distant today.” Spot commented thinking back.

“probably because he can smell last night on you. he’s probably in a mood today and would likely punch my dad if he showed up. canines are... territorial monsters... even on the best of days.” 

“That is how I caught on to Gaster. I can smell me… Spot on him.”

“that just sounds weird, but yeah... skeleton monsters don’t have that keen of a sense of smell, but i can see the magic signature.” 

“Hmmm… I am not Gregory’s property though. Sarah got done explaining she doesn’t own Gaster and I think I understand that at least.”

“no, but he was trying to court you... thus making dad a very dangerous rival and canines are very touchy about such things. he’s going to be likely very confused too since you aren’t marked. that is very uncommon with monsters.” 

“Oh I told him not to.” Spot said casually.

“even so... to engage like that, without a mark... that’s... well, i wouldn’t say unheard of but... the odds of you running into another monster who isn’t marked but smells of a  _ living _ monster outside family... isn’t very high. not even those who take more than one mate tend to do such things outside of those they’ve marked... i dunno if that makes dad sound desperate or worse...” 

“I was just not sure. Hey we can be sister brides to Gaster!” Spot offered as Sarah gave a look like she wouldn’t even consider it.

“yeah, no. skeletons don’t take more than one mate at a time. provided they ever take a second mate at all.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Except Sans, because he gets all the ladies.” Frisk couldn’t help herself as Sarah smirked a little.

“okay miss cheeky.” He lightly booped her nose.

“Papyrus are you okay in there? You been in the kitchen a long time. Do you want to join us?” Sarah asked, getting little worried now for her tall friend.

“I’m Making Tea!” 

“wait. he’s been in there the whole time?” 

“No, he left about 45 minutes ago. I think we annoyed him.” Spot said looking at Sarah.

“no, i don’t think so. i’ll go talk to him.” He headed for the kitchen. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“I Don’t Get It Honestly.” Papyrus muttered… well as much as Papyrus could mutter anyway. 

“what’s goin’ on?” 

“Oh Hello Sans. It Is Spot. She Doesn’t Claim To Know Her Feelings For Dad. Yet, She Told Me That She Had Sex Because She Was Curious.”

“well, yeah she told me that too... more or less.”

“I Don’t Like That.”

“makes two of us. i dunno if i should be worried for dad or about him. it’s completely against what i know.”

“Same, It Is Completely Out Of The Blue. She Told Sarah To Have Sex On The Beach. I Mean The Girl Has No Idea On Any Form Of Consequences At All. She Thinks Everything Will Be Fine. I Don’t Quite Understand Sarah Either But At Least She Seems To Understand The Rules Of Relationships. I Got Flustered Earlier And Left.” 

“i can’t say i blame ya there. i didn’t want details of that myself, but yeah... spot is basically a kid in terms of experience... even more so than julia is and i don’t really know sarah so i haven’t really tried to make any judgements there.” 

“I Don’t Know Her Very Well Either. She Plays Chess. That Is About It. Also, She Apparently Is Jealous Of Spot Because She Has Done More In A Month Then She Has Done In Her Life Span.”

“hmmm, so smart and likely easily to get jealous. though that’s probably only the tip of the iceberg.” 

“She Had A Brain Tumor And Claims She Can’t Recall What She Said Beforehand. She Also Was Very Upset With Dad. He Claimed That She Fantasized About Him And She Was Upset That He Was Having Sex With A Clone… I Hate This Drama. Asriel Was Looking Up Nursing Homes To Put Her In Until She Got Better. Though, I Think She Needed To Talk To Spot.”

“wow... that is definitely a bunch of drama if i ever heard it... and i don’t blame dad for saying that. the girl had this massive crush on him when she woke up and she confessed to it without really getting to know him; so i don’t blame him for his reaction, it’s kinda repulsive really, to think that someone says they love you because of something you created or someone else created about you rather than actually getting to know you.” 

“I Know. Alphys Talked To Asriel About That Tumor And She Mentioned The Tumor Might Have Influenced The Overall Affection But I Don’t Know. It Seems She Still Has Strong Feelings For Him. I Will Say That I Was Upset With Dad When I Found Sarah On The Ground After They Got Done Arguing.” 

“hmmm, i’m guessing she tried to get up and instead ended up falling and... if they were discussing this... i doubt dad was in the mindset to be his.. normal self. i mean, you understand what an insult like that would be to him right?” 

“Probably, I Think Spot Even Saying She Wasn’t Sure What To Feel Is Kinda Insulting Too. I Don’t Blame Him, Really, But It Still Upset Me A Little. Dad Just Finished Ranting And Raving At Me And Asriel For Not Helping Sarah And He Does The Exact Same Thing.”

“i dunno the situation enough to comment on that bro, but considering spot is a child... i have to wonder what dad was thinking honestly.” 

“I Think He Is Just… I Don’t Know, But I Will Ask Him.”

“can’t say it’s just being lonely. if that was the case..... well, there’s other ways to remedy that.” 

“Guess He Likes The Fact She Can Be Amused By Little Things.” Papyrus shrugged, not sure what it was.

“Maybe Dad Thinks He Can Form Her Into The Perfect Mate.”

“i highly doubt that pap. i know he’s.. eccentric at best but i don’t think even he would go so far as to manipulate another soul like that.” 

“Well All I Know Is He Was Very Adamant To Say That Sarah And Spot Were Nothing Alike And She Needed To Get Over It.”

“well, he’s not wrong there. they might look alike and be physically the same monster... but their souls are completely different and they don’t act the same.” 

“What Are Their Souls Like? It Says A Lot About The Monster. You Always Said My Soul Was Spotless!” It wasn’t spotted but he was not completely white either. The only soul that came near that was Julia and the kid’s souls.

“heh, well that was a long time ago pap. now that you have a mate... it’s a little less white, but that’s normal. it happens when you lose your innocence.” 

“Is it because I have dirty thoughts about my mate?” Sans laughed a little.

“it is because you have the knowledge of such acts pap. it’s part of what bein’ an adult is about. there’s absolutely nothing wrong with it. your soul is still blameless even if it’s not the pearly white that the babies souls are.”

“Oh Good. I Want My Nieces And Nephews To Be Able To Look Up Towards Their Best Uncle!”

“i know they will pap. to answer it though... well, up until yesterday spot’s soul was like yours is now, but it’s a darker hue now. but i think that’s because she knows more than you do... but not necessarily about  _ that _ . as for sarah’s... hers is spotless too but it has a very dim glow. she doesn’t seem to have a lot of hp... it’s like she’s trying to rival me.” 

“She Has One Point Too?”

“not that low, but it is pretty low.” 

“It Doesn’t Sound Good. I Already Feel Bad That We Came Home And Didn’t Realize She Needed Help. We Figured She Was In The Restroom When We Got Home Since The Chess Board Was Set. She Walked Yesterday And Today… I Made The Mistake Of Presuming She Was Better.”

“thought it was something like that when she told me about the incident. i knew you wouldn’t just have left her like that on purpose. didn’t sound like the brother i knew.” 

“I Still Feel Awful. That Is Why I Didn’t Argue When She Wanted To Talk To Spot. I Will Be Honest I Did Yell At Her, Not Understanding The Situation.”

“that can happen, but obviously you didn’t mean to hurt her. is that why you’re kinda hidin’ in here still?” 

“Yes, I Am Ashamed. You Taught Me Better To Not Judge A Monster But I Called Her A Lazy Bones And Said That She Destroyed Furniture. It Probably Put Her In A More Depressed Mood.”

“can’t say i blame you there. but ya know what you have to do too. you can’t just stay in the kitchen forever.” 

“I Will Do What You Usually Do Tell A Bad Joke And Apologize.”

“pap.” 

“Okay, I Will Just Be Sincere And Make Amends. Do You Think She Wants Some Spaghetti?”

“dunno, why don’t you go ask?” 

“Asriel Taught Me That I Can Write Words With Spaghetti But Okay.” He brought out the tea as the girls seem to be chatting lightly amongst themselves.

“I Brought Tea. Sarah… About What I Said Earlier About You Being A Lazy Bones And Me Not Helping You Last Night Because I Didn’t Know You Were Alone On The Floor... I Am Sorry. If You Like I Can Make Spaghetti For You?” Sarah looked up at Papyrus and smiled. She rarely received apologies but she often gave them and none ever come easy.

“I will forgive you if you give me a hug. Does that sound fair?” Sarah opened her arms and Papyrus set the tea down and wrapped his arms around her. She was lifted up and was held like a rag doll, as one leg seemed to be searching for ground and the other attempting a little.


	16. Chapter 16

“Thank You For Forgiving Me. I Felt So Guilty Especially, After Dad And You Argued. I Thought It Was My Fault.” Sarah didn’t consider how it affected Papyrus about their argument.  Sans came out with a bottle of fish sauce. 

“hun, i think our kid is a cat bones...” 

“Really? I think you been hanging out with felines too long although we can now say we have a purrfect family.”

“it’s just too  _ fishy _ that they like this stuff.” Sans replied. It wasn’t the worst thing ever, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled either. Sarah laughed, getting the puns as Spot and Papyrus didn’t quite like them or understand them.

“looks like your new bff is like paps.” 

“It seems that way.”

“and here i thought this sauce was fishy.” 

“I can’t believe it either. I really can’t. It is hard to wrap my head around but I guess you can’t help but like yourself.” Sarah smirked a little.

“On the fish thing… you are probably low on omega 3’s.”

“pff, there’s no fish in this stuff spot. it’s mayo and ketchup together. it’s just called fish sauce.... because people put it on fish.” 

“I don’t know if me and Spot will be bff’s but it is nice to feel involved.”

“i dunno, they say opposites attract. even in friendship.” 

“I was going to say. That is a little too kinky.” Sarah said smirking.

“yeah not to mention narcissistic on a whole new level.” Sans joked.

“See if I mention that people are like Spot isn’t you and so on and so forth… I am glad someone gets me.” Papyrus facepalmed, he got that joke. Spot shrugged as Sarah ranted a moment. 

“too bad i’m not available. anyway, we can at least be friends.” 

“I would like that.” Sarah offered her hand to Sans to shake.  He took her hand and shook it.

“not to get  _ saucy _ or anything here, but gotta do this thing right. name’s sans, sans the skeleton.” He winked and released her hand.

“Hey stop flirting with the new tenants.” Frisk teased.

“Well I am Sarah. Dr. Sarah graduated one of the top students in Monster U. I did military training for a couple of years but I loved science.”

“that’s interesting, major?” 

“Magical Physics and Neuropsychology. Plus, I dabbled in how souls worked too.” 

“I just stole that info from her.” Spot said with a cheesy smile.

“don’t count as a degree if you didn’t study spot. i majored in astrology, monster and human biology, and quantum physics.” 

“Yes, I saw you on TV with Frisk, that was so thrilling for all monsters.”

“yeah, i was able to pursue the fourth love of my life - at the time - thanks to her.” 

“Shouldn’t Frisk Be On The List? Me, Julia, The Twins.”

“heh, well like i said... at the time... because back then there was only you, dad, and my brother... so it came fourth. family’s gotten bigger since then.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“That is a good thing. We don’t need a priority list as everyone in our family is important.”

“yup. family comes first.” He kissed the top of her head.

“That is so sweet. I wish I can have that kind of relationship.” Sarah sighed, watching the two be affectionate.

“i’m sure there’s someone out there. ya just haven’t bumped into each other yet. i should know, took me a long time to bump into mine.” 

“You Are Not Old.”

“well i ain’t no spring chicken either.” Sans joked.

“I don’t want to know how old you are.” Frisk says with a laugh.

“not as old as i feel that’s for sure.” He laughs.

“Papyrus before you head home. Will you take a letter for me to Gaster. I want to write him a thank you note.” Sarah said with Spot looking at her confused.

“I Can Do That.” 

“I thought he made you angry and sad. Why would you want to thank him?”

“Irregardless how I feel, I still owe him my life. I appreciate that he still stood up for me when no one else did with the theory. I want to show my appreciation still.”

“sounds like something he’d do. he’s never really judged souls based on their lot in life, rather... on who they are inside.” 

“Here I got you a notebook and pen. Do you need a table or are you good?” Frisk went to retrieve the items for her as she knew she had nothing when arriving there.

“No, I am good. You are right Sans. I hope one day I will be able to prove how much I appreciate this second chance on life.” She began to write the letter and after a moment she handed it to Papyrus to give to Gaster.

“well, ya know... if live the best life you can... in spite of obstacles... i’m sure that will be enough.” 

“True enough. I still want the dream still. A family, a home and a legacy. A tall order for sure.” 

“Indeed, I don’t know if I am ready for kids and stuff. I want to explore and feel the grass between my toes and swim in the ocean.” 

“hmmm, maybe not as big of one as ya might think sarah... maybe one of these days i’ll tell you our story.” 

“I would like that very much. Gaster did say you played chess maybe we can play a game or two? I thought we had fun yesterday playing and talking but maybe it was all in my head… I am not sure anymore.”

“yeah, i do like a game every now and then.” 

“I Best Get Going. I Will Bring The Rest Of Sarah’s Belongings Here. Which Room Is She Staying In?”

“I should let Spot have her own room especially, if she going to be sexually active. I can sleep on the couch. I don’t mind.” Sarah offered as she thought if she was forgotten again at least she would be in bed right away.

“yeah... no. i think if there’s going to be any of that it won’t be here. too many youngin’s around for that sort of thing.” 

“Probably not because if we do it again I watched more videos and I want to try some other stuff.”

“ _ that _ is too much information spot.” 

“You keep forgetting that even though I know for sure that Gaster doesn’t like me it is not the most pleasant thing to hear. Right?”

“i imagine not but with so many here, such activities are to be done outside of this house. we all clear on that?” 

“Oh that would be fun! We can try it on the balcony!”

“no! when i say outside i mean like ten miles from this property.” 

“He means at his place. Not here around children. They are already being exposed to too much stuff as it is.” Sarah tried to explain as Spot shrugged.

“exactly.” 

“I just googled the stuff so I figured it can’t be that be too uncommon for kids to know this info.” Spot shrugged.

“spot, there is a time and a place for that and it is  _ not _ below the age of 13.”  Frisk looked at Sans and went to the family computer and started to gag as she saw some disgusting sites as she started to close them all.


	17. Chapter 17

“We need to have log in’s Sans… this was gross.” Sans pulled out his phone and tapped the phone a moment.

“done. no more of that.” 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Spot said innocently.

“maybe to  _ you _ but not everyone shares that opinion and gauging by what my mate is feeling... that was  _ very _ high level on the scale of what is bad and what isn’t. especially for kids.” 

“I saw things… I can’t unsee.” Frisk sat next to Sans and just couldn’t believe what she just saw.

“Did you see the vi-“ Frisk raises her hand pleadingly.

“i’m going to stop you right there. we don’t want to hear about it and she’s going to be physically sick if you continue with this. keep that stuff to yourself please.” 

“Okay, I can do that.” Spot says and glanced towards Sarah.

“I can show you those sites if you want to know more about sex and things of that nature.” Sarah would laugh if she wasn’t feeling embarrassed for her counterpart.

“I am good. Really I am.” Sans put his arms around Frisk, trying to help soothe her.

“I am so glad Julia didn’t see it Sans.” Frisk muttered.

“me too. good thing she said something... that woulda been a very nasty surprise all around...” He murmurs back.

“I have her hooked on phonics on there and… Okay. Nothing happened it is okay.” Frisk was mostly reassuring herself. 

“I Am Going. Do You Want Me To Ask Dad About The Issue?”

“see you later pap. i’ll talk to him later, but if you want to ask for yourself go ahead.” 

“Alright, If I Find Out Anything I Will Text You!” 

“Thank you Papyrus for bringing me here and taking the note.”

“thanks.” 

“See You Guys. Give A Big Hug To Julia From Her Favorite Uncle.” With that Papyrus Left and headed home. Upon arriving home he went to deliver the thank you note to Gaster.

“I Was Supposed To Give You This Note From Sarah To You. She Is Moving In With Spot. They Are Getting Along Now. Can I Ask You A Question Dad?” Gaster was still at his computer, typing away. He paused at the sound of his son’s voice and turned.

*I see... 

He took the letter.

*What is your question?

“What Is About Spot That Makes You Pursue Her? She Basically Told Us You Were Like A Experiment.” Gaster was silent as he processed this.

*I see.

He considered this a long moment before saying.

*I do not have an answer for you. There is no logical reasoning.

None indeed. He looked at the letter then opened it, unsure of what it could contain. His gaze settling on the written words, unfocusing a moment before he forced himself to refocus and actually read what he was looking at. 

  
  


Dear Gaster,

This won’t be the best thank you letter as I don’t have the appropriate stationary to do so but I hope this will do fine for a circumstance like this to use notebook paper. First and foremost I want to thank you for opening your home to me. To taking care of me and healing me. It was a task that you took upon yourself to do when no one else did want to help me. I am sorry for whatever I might have said before the surgery and after, it was unkind and unjust. 

You were right Spot and me are not alike. We are very different. I tried to let her know that a relationship like yours can be a good one if she treats it properly. With things like patience and knowing when it is time. She tends to be more impulsive so you might want to make sure she doesn’t do something too extreme.

I will be staying at Sans’ property until further notice. I will be sending some gold to pay for the mattress I ruined. I am still glad I got to meet you. I am still glad that we got to play chess even though it appears even then it might not have been as enjoyable for you as it was for me.

I hope you find your happiness with Spot as I hope to find mine as well. 

Dr. Sarah 

  
  


“Spot Is Different. She Kept Talking About The “Intimate” Moment And Trying Things And I Am Scared For You Dad. I Really Am.” Papyrus sent a text to Sans regardless of the lack of reply of their father to the outright question.

Paps: He Says He Has No Answer.

*Don’t worry overly about it. The past is what it is.

Sans: that’s... troubling.

Paps: I Agree And Now He Is Saying The Past Is What It Is And Not To Worry.

“Did the Letter Mend You And Sarah’s Ummm… Well I Can’t Say Friendship Because You Never Did Consider Her A Friend Or Anything Really. Was It A Nice Letter? I Am Curious As You Two Seemed To Part Ways Very… Angrily And When We Were At Sans' That Is When She Wrote The Note.”

*Well... It was a nice letter.

He folded it up and gently returned it to the envelope before putting it in a drawer. 

“You Tend Not To Open Up. I Kinda Wish You Would At Least To Me And Sans.”

*I would be a different monster if I expressed myself like that.

“I Suppose. I Love You Is All And I Want To Make Sure You Are Okay.” 

*I’m having an interesting day, but I believe I am okay.

“Well If It Is Any Consolation Spot Told Everyone That She Wants To Have Intercourse With You In Different Places So… Yeah… That Made Me Sick To My Stomach But That Might Make You Happy. She Also Seemed To Listen To Sarah About Being Respectful Too. So Take It With A Grain Of Salt.”

*I really wish you had not said that thank you. Though I am sorry you had to listen to that sort of thing.

“Good News Is It Seems Sarah Has Accepted Your Rejection And Insisted That Spot And Her Not Share A Room So You May Visit. Sans And Frisk On The Other Hand Insisted That You Two Go Someplace Else. I Would Also Talk To Sans. I Know That You Don’t Think I Can Understand You But I Do Understand To Be Wanted And Needed. It Has Been Years Since Mom Dusted And Spot Seems Nice And Loving And Pure So I Can Understand. It Might Be She Gets Overly Excited Like Me And Forgets To Think Before Saying Things.” Papyrus said with a shrug. He wanted to comfort his father somehow.

*Well, I’m glad you do. 

That was really all he could manage to say. Or think to really. He probably would have felt... something akin to pain or disappointment if he’d known Spot longer... but he hadn’t and didn’t. It was weird. Papyrus nodded and left him to his thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

It was awkward as Spot tried to carry her at first, and then she had knocked on Gregory’s door, and he begrudgingly carried Sarah.

“Hi I am Sarah.” Sarah introduced herself trying to be decent to the stranger.

“Spot’s clone. I know.” Gregory replied not thinking what he is saying.

“Uhh… actually it is the other way around. We are nothing alike though.” Spot clarified as Sarah was being carried. Well that was awkward wasn’t it?

“Are you like permanently like this or will you get better soon?"

“With luck I hope to be better in about a month or two.” Gregory nodded as he tried not to let his mind wander too far. They looked exactly alike and smelled the same too. It was easy enough to dream what could have been with Spot by holding Sarah.  _ I wish she wouldn’t put her arms around my neck. This is already awkward enough. It would be so easy to take her as mine but… she isn’t Spot. I don’t know this monster. If they are clones she most likely be the same in morals too.  _ When they arrive in the room instead of setting her down gently on the bed he basically tossed her on the bed causing her to spring up a little. 

“Wow that looked like fun! Do it to me! Do me!” Spot said with a thrill in her voice. The flush that crossed Gregory’s face at her words made it even harder for him to look at Spot or Sarah directly. He nodded and Spot jumped into his arms. It took his breath away.  _ Why did you go and waste your first on the old man? Can’t you see I would have given you everything?  _

“Gregory? Aren’t you going to toss me?” Spot asked after being held a half a beat too long.

“Yeah… Okay… then I am going.” Sarah glanced at Gregory and notice the look that she often had and understood his pain. Spot had no clue as she was gently tossed on the bed.

“That was so much fun! Did you like your toss Sarah?” It wasn’t too rough on Sarah but Spot’s toss was much gentler than hers by a long shot. 

“Yeah, thanks Gregory. I appreciate you carrying me up here.” He simply waved and left closing the door. It seemed another monster won’t like her for reasons Sarah couldn’t understand.

“Oh my god! I can do your makeup and make you look BEE U TEE FULL.” Spot left and grabbed the makeup kit that Frisk had and started to add it all over Sarah’s face. Sarah didn’t protest much as she really couldn’t go anywhere and she never understood why a monster like her even needed makeup. Humans it made sense as they had no fur but she had fur so to put it on means layering it.

“Don’t tell Frisk but I may have borrowed her phone. I am getting one soon but I don’t know when. Let’s send a selfie to Gaster.”

“I don’t think it would be wise.” Sarah said knowing that he didn’t quite want to see her. 

“Oh come on! It will be fine! You should live a little!” Spot pulled Sarah close and held the phone in front using the screen to preview the picture. Sarah had a half ass smile until Spot tickled her.

“Smile! It won’t kill ya. Plus, you heard Sans, you doing your best will probably be good enough for Gaster so be happy for him!” Sarah blinked as those words surprised her. It was wise and thoughtful all at once.

“This will be my way to let him know, I will keep my word.” 

“Whatever floats your boat.” Spot put on some lipstick and makeup herself and took the selfie and sent the text to Gaster.

Frisk: Psssttt… It is me Spot! Surprise! I had fun last night. Did you? I borrowed Frisk’s phone. X3 XP #YOLO Anyways, me and my new bestie put on some makeup. Don’t we look fab! 

Attached 1 photo 

Frisk: Also, saw some things we should TOTS try! K’s hearts and hugs oh voice text totally blows it doesn’t do it right oh shit it is still typing well Spot just click the button but I don’t see the button Sarah but you should here giv 

Frisk: Fixed the prob! Sarah fixed it for me XOXO <—- that means hugs and kisses if you didn’t know.

“I don’t know if he will respond it is kinda late and he might see me and not respond because of the fight we had earlier.” Sarah reminded Spot as she waved a hand.

“Psshhhh… he will respond because he likes me remember. Last night was pretty magical and fun at the same time! I can’t wait till you can experience it! Then we can talk more about it.” It didn’t matter to Spot as it hurt Sarah a little to even picturing the two together made her a little sick to her gut but she grinned and bear with it. 

“I don’t think that would be appropriate.” Sarah gently declined the offer and decided to curl up in the bed and try to sleep. It was nice to not be alone though. She kinda wish she had the charisma and attitude like Spot but like Gaster said, they were nothing alike.

G: Nice selfie.

Frisk: I know really! Now that we are super close we can pull pranks and stuff!

G: Does she know you have her phone? 

“See I told you he would text back!” Spot said with a smirk and stuck her tongue out at Sarah who was still trying to sleep.

Frisk: Nope! I am a ninja! I stole it so I can text you! Going to come over to visit tonight? -_^ Round two? I saw that on a video for flirts I think it is appropriate here, right? ☺️Phones are so AMAZING! Should I try a nude photo? Omg I think I will. X3 

G: I think you should be careful with someone else’s phone and not tonight. I do not think Frisk would appreciate THAT sort of thing on her phone. 

Frisk: Attached 1 image

It was Spot not wearing her top doing a peace sign and sticking out her tongue winking.

Frisk: It is half a nude photo so isn’t too bad. Oh… just read your text oops too late sorry. You like the photo still right?

G: You should delete that photo from her phone I think, but I cannot say I don’t like it without lying.

“How do you delete a nude photo text Sarah?” Sarah couldn’t believe she heard what she did. She turned to face the half dressed Spot looking at the phone. Sarah tried to ignore the fact that she was still topless.

“I thought he would enjoy it. I didn’t see his reply until it was too late.” Sarah sighed.

“You can’t but if you like… I can’t believe I am saying this… you can say that it is me and that you convinced me to do it. He thinks I am obsessed with him and he probably believe it.” She wanted Spot to at least get a happy ending or Gaster. If they make each other happy… who was she to stand in the way?

“Really?! You would do that for me?” 

“If it allows me to get some rest, sure.” It was a poor excuse but Sarah needed to say something as she didn’t want to sound desperate.

Frisk: Sarah said she did it instead of me. Something about her being obsessed and letting her take the blame. She is a great new BFF! By the way ever had Red Bull it is SOOO amazing drank like four of them and a monster! 

Frisk: Thought of perfect flirt back! If you like the photo you can have me now. 

G: I doubt she could be talked into that, also you shouldn’t take energy drinks lightly like that, you will be wired for hours... and then crash horribly. Also you can delete text history as well as the photo on the phone. 

“He said we can delete it.” 

Frisk: So what about my offer of a “sleepover”? Wink wink X3

G: i have work in the morning, unfortunately. That is why I declined the earlier offer. That and you’re wired until next Tuesday from the sound of it.

Frisk: Oh, so tomorrow then? 

G: No, I will not have any free time again until Sunday.

Frisk: Sunday? Bummer… I saw some videos and I really wanted to try it with someone I really trust. Besides don’t you have to check up on Sarah here?

G: I will periodically but I have faith in my son’s abilities to give the same level of care as I could give, therefore I am not overly worried.

Frisk: Worried? Nothing to worry about she is fine! I am a great care giver and stuff. She is B EE UTIFUL now!

G: Yes, well... I will believe that when I heard it from her, she might have gone to school but you did not. I cannot say I have as much faith in you to perform such a task as I would her. Nothing personal of course.

Frisk: Nah, don’t bugs me. It oddly does seem to hurt a little... hmmm… I need to think why it bugs me a little. Maybe I am catching that thing called a cold. I guess I should put my top back on then. Huh? May I ask why you didn’t think Sarah would do a photo like that? Is it because she is shy?

G: Perhaps and I believe it is because she is a little more restrained. 

Frisk: Oh… yeah ^_^ that makes sense X3 for some raisin I thought for sure it is because of something else. XP okay. 

G: I gather she has a good  _ raisin _ for not doing such a thing.

He was not just joking, but also poking a bit of fun at her previous miswording, even though he knew what she meant. 

Frisk: Do you think I have raisin not to to send nude photos to you?

G: I believe you have good reason not to. Yes.

He replied back, shaking his head a little, wondering if she’d even noticed... 


	19. Chapter 19

Frisk: Oh...reason… I meant reason… I am such a dunce. X3 Okay I see what you did there. 

G: We can’t all be master linguists. 

Frisk: But seriously, I got bad looks from everyone after I said I had sex with you. I wasn’t ashamed. Why are they of me?

G: Because such acts are normally very intimate. Shared only between two monsters with the intent to become mates, who generally love and care for one another. I’ve gotten my fair share of reaction as well.

Frisk: Ah… Does that mean you love me then?

G: In all honesty.... I believe such a thing is too early to tell.

Frisk: Wheew… I am glad you said that because. I am still trying to figure out things and I don’t want to pressure you or me to do something we don’t want.

G: I’m more pragmatic than most. Though I have figured most figure it’s not in my character to do such things... and normally they are right... but, you are an attractive monster and - regardless of the timing - I have been without a mate for a very long number of years.

Frisk: Hey we can explore a new life together. I say screw the rest and just have fun. We only have one life.

G: Yes, well, unfortunately we have to live with “the rest” it is not just family who look down on such activities. Such things are not publicized for a reason.

Frisk: I guess so. I guess I see it as we should have fun.

G: At any rate, I do not see what business it is of theirs what we decide to do as consenting adults.

Frisk: Exactly. I think though I do enjoy being with you alone. I don’t know what that means but that is what I know.

G: It means just that. For now. I’ve enjoyed your company since we met. However different we seem to be.

Frisk: Me too, Sarah seemed upset when I told her we had sex and the details.

G: She fancied herself in your position I imagine and likely was not happy to hear about the details... that is something you may want to keep to yourself in the future. Even if hiding the action is tough, the details need not be spread.

Frisk: Do you think she will ever get over you? Or is she like a washing machine?

G: Likely..... What do you mean by a washing machine?

Frisk: It was a thought Sarah had often. Her thoughts were like a washing machine it kept going in circles over and over again.

G: Ah.... yes, that can happen... However, I believe that given the right circumstances she will overcome it. 

Frisk: I guess so. 

G: Perhaps she just needs to meet someone else who will distract her.

Frisk: I doubt that because she doesn’t want to do half the things I request. 

G: She doesn’t need to. Being herself will be enough. That is how we find those we are most happy with. By being ourselves.

Frisk: Pfffttt… She has the personality of a donkey… I mean ass

G: She’s not the only one who can be stubborn. My son is very stubborn too... perhaps you should ask Frisk how long it took her to convince my son to just go on a single date when he had never been on one in all his life.

Frisk: It sounds boring… I rather have sex on the balcony. 

G: I think you can learn a lot from talking to her, but that’s your choice.

Frisk: What do I need to learn? She said I did more in 30 days than in her lifetime.

G: There are a lot of things in this life to learn. There is as much to learn in not doing things, as in doing them... and there are some things, like learning discretion... that you can only learn by talking to others.

Frisk: Why should I have to hide anything? I am not embarrassed about my life!

G: No, but it makes others uncomfortable and we are not the only ones who live in this world. It is out of a sense of humility, compassion and - perhaps - respect, that we conform to what is considered a “social norm.” Even if such things do not affect us the way that it would others.

Frisk: If I didn’t tell all the details to Sarah she wouldn’t be over you until now so… yeah.

G: Even so, I don’t think she wanted to even know that much. Unless someone asks for details... you’re better off not saying anything and, in her case, I believe she was likely feeling both hurt and jealous.

Frisk: Whatever I think she will never get what she wants at this rate so whatevs.

G: Never say never. After all, even a fool gets lucky every once in a while.

Frisk: Pfffttt… Yeah and she is a big one. 

G: In some things, perhaps. In others, not so much.

Frisk: *shrugs* I am still full of energy might go for run.

G: Be careful if you do, the world can be dangerous at this hour. I am going to bed. I wish you well.

Frisk: Fine… I will just jump on the bed and try to think about about last night then. Gnight. 

G: Goodnight.

“Sans, have you seen my phone?” Frisk asked wondering as she looked at the dresser she swore she left the phone on. While Frisk asked that Spot deleted the texts feeling a little embarrassed but not sure why.

“no, can’t say i have hun... want me to ring it?” 

“Yes, please.” Sans pulled out his own phone and began to call it. The phone began to go off and Spot answered the phone.

“Hello… this is Frisk.” Spot tried to sound just like her but failed miserably as she followed Gaster’s instructions and tried to delete the texts.

“What the heck?” Frisk says wandering why Spot’s voice is coming over the phone.

“nice try spot. but i know my mate’s voice. why do you have her phone?” 

“I may have used it for sexting….” 

“seriously?! couldn’t you wait until you had your own for that?” 

“I only took a picture of the top half and I am sorry.” 

“i did not need or want to know that spot.”

“She can just have mine… I don’t want to know where that phone has been now.” Frisk shuttered thinking it could have taken photos of certain places.

“I don’t think she went to that length hun... geez. and it does sound like there was only one anyway.”

“Besides, Gaster didn’t want to play.” She sounded rejected.

“ugh. tmi spot. tmi. i seriously do not want to know that kind of information about you or my father.” 

“Can we just download the information and transfer my number to a new phone Sans?” Frisk really was disgusted about the fact about her phone used in a certain way.

“i have a spare you can have actually, i was going to tweak it a little for spot... but you can have it. just need to send texts to family and friends to change the number.”

“Thanks. We should get a phone for Sarah too. It is only fair.” 

“i only had the one on me but yeah, i’ll ask al for that. oh, hmmm i guess i shoulda hung up.” Sans shook his head and hung up the phone.

“Hmm… I guess they are mad at me maybe?” Spot said before hanging the phone up.

Sans dug the phone out of a drawer and handed it over to Frisk, it was a pale blue in color.

“It is pretty. Sorry about the phone thing… it is just... yeah.” 

“it’s fine sweetheart. i get it.” 

“I don’t know what the frick is wrong with your dad but this is worse than when Asriel was into Papyrus or visa versa.” 

“at this point, i think he’s just bonely and considering mom’s been gone for over twenty years... i can’t say i blame him too much. i mean, unlike me before i met you... he knew what he was missing out on. me, i didn’t have a clue.” 

“There has to be a better solution than this though. I just see this relationship blowing up in his face and he is going to end up hurt.” 

“i’d tell him something along those lines if i thought he’d listen.” 

“I wish you luck Sans. We should probably get to sleep.” 

“thanks, oh... hmmm, seems i missed a text from paps... hope he isn’t mad at me for it.”

“I don’t think he would be. He adores you. It is quite adorable how much he does love you.” Frisk cupped Sans’ face and smiles gently at him. He flushed a little.

“heh, yeah... well, i’ll send him a reply first thing tomorrow.” The next day arrives with Sarah trying to wash herself up in the bathroom. She made it there just fine but on the way out in the hallway she found herself doing the splits as one leg decided to just stay back.

“H-help please?” Sarah asked as Julia and Gregory went over.

“Why are you doing that?” Julia asked as Gregory helped Sarah and picked her up.

“She wasn’t princess. Spot here… I mean Sarah. She has problems.”

“Oh! I knew that! I forgot! Wow Fluffy you are super strong!” Gregory flushed at the compliment as Sarah flushed in embarrassment of being carried.

“That is what Gaster meant! You two! I get it. You two will run off into the sunset get married and all that fun stuff and me and Gaster can be best friends doing whatever!” Spot saw the pair and not only did it make Gregory super upset to hear that but he took it out on the one he was carrying, Sarah. He took her to the couch and set her there, not the kindest of setting her down, while Spot followed behind wondering what she said wrong.

“What? You two are perfect for each other! You both are single, unable to really communicate with others, homebodies, tend to complain way too much. See perfect!” Gregory wondered what in the world he was thinking when he fell for Spot as she said that. Not only was it insulting Sarah but him as well.

“What does that make you?” Gregory ask as he took Julia’s hand and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Spot didn’t understand the question so she stayed behind with Sarah in the living room who didn’t want to speak to her in that moment.

“I don’t think you are any of that Fluffy. I think you are a good monster. You may have done bad before but you are good now. I love you! Does that make you feel better?” Gregory didn’t realize how upset he was until Julia spoke and her words brought him back as he hugged the little girl.

“Thank you princess. I needed that.” Julia returned the hug, smiling. 

“What did I say that was wrong?” Spot asked wondering towards Sarah.

“Everything. Not only was that mean but it was down right cruel. I don’t know what kind of relationship you have with Gaster but to try to set me up with someone who clearly doesn’t want to be set up with another is mean. Then to tell that other being about what they lack instead of what they excel in is cruel and now I lost a ride.” Spot shrugged and started to text Gaster.

Frisk: FYI I get to keep Frisk’s phone she said sexting with it was a gross idea. Oh by the way tried to hook up Sarah with Gregory. I tried to tell them both that they are alike like for instance they are homebodies. I mean they are. They both complain and they both cause trouble. See perfect for each other.

“I was doing you a favor. Gregory is totally into me. He tried to kiss me though I didn’t feel like doing that. We look alike and so he is most likely fall for you because you look like me.”

“You mean because you look like me.” Sarah muttered back trying so hard not to be upset but she could feel her blood boil.

“Don’t be mad at me. It is right out of any good romance book or movie. So the two of you can run off get hitched. See that is what you wanted right?” 

“What is this about a romance book or movie?” Frisk asked coming over to sit with Sarah. Julia ran upstairs to tell her dad what happened.

“Dad, Fluffy is super upset. I know your hugs always made me feel better. Can you hug Fluffy to cheer him up?” 

“hmmm, well, i can give it a shot kiddo, though i think he likes your hugs better.” He went downstairs to see what the problem was.

“Oh dear.” Frisk just heard the penny version from Spot who said.

_ “Well, I just got done telling Sarah that Gregory and her belonged together because the are so much alike. Both don’t have much of personalities and both lack social skills to get proper mates. They are both desperate so yeah… they would do good together right?” _


End file.
